Edward 'Pinky' Cullen
by AilinTilin
Summary: -¿Podría decirme donde encontrar una cafetería?- El joven tenía la mirada lejana, no parecía entender lo que le decía ¿Era retardado? ¿Extranjero?. Longfic
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** -¿Podría decirme donde encontrar una cafetería?- El joven tenía la mirada lejana, no parecía entender lo que le decía ¿Era retardado? ¿Extranjero?. ¡Quien diria que un bolso podría cambiar mi vida!

* * *

><p><span>El Plan malvado de Pinky<span>

...

_"No todo es lo que parece...la mayoria de las veces"  
><em>

...

La llama consumía lentamente la parte superior del cilindro de papel, podían empezar a verse las pequeñas porciones de tabaco cambiando de color. Fascinante.

Aspiré fuertemente mientras sentía el humo dispersarse por mis pulmones, algunas personas me miraban reprobatoriamente al notarme fumando en un lugar en el que esta costumbre no estaba permitida.

"Disculpe señorita" llamo una señora bajita su rostro, pequeño y redondo, mostraba una mueca de desagrado "pero como usted sabe, no se está permitido fumar en la biblioteca, lamento decirle" no parecía que lo lamentara en absoluto "que tendrá que apagar el cigarrillo o abandonar el establecimiento." terminó con una sarcástica sonrisa.

Tomé el cigarrillo con mis dedos y aspiré una vez más, esta vez fuertemente, y solté el humo lo más bruscamente que pude, el rostro de la anciana parecía deformarse de la rabia. Yo sonreía para mis adentros.

Puse la parte flameante del cigarro sobre la mesa y lo apreté fuertemente contra ella para que se apagase. Lo levanté y guarde lo que quedaba en mi bolsillo.

"¿Está bien así?"pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Perfecto" respondió la mujer con los dientes apretados y se retiró caminando con paso firme y acelerado. Mordí mi labio para no reir fuertemente.

En mi antigua ciudad, a la bibliotecaria no le preocupara que fumara o no en el lugar, me conocía y sabía que el olor de los libros mezclado con el tabaco me parecía totalmente inspirador. Y por esa razón me dejaba fumar en ella.

Creo que ser la única persona que iba a la bibloteca tambien ayudaba.

En realidad detestaba fumar, solamente lo hacía cuando lo necesitaba en situaciones de extremo nerviosismo o ansiedad. En este momento el nerviosismo ganaba por creces.

Suspiré y me pase las manos por el rostro tratando de volver a pensar coherentemente.

Miré hacia la hoja en blanco con odio, como queriendo echarle la culpa de todos mis males, hace bastante tiempo había intentado encontrar algo que me diera inspiración para poder dibujar algo decente. No lograba entenderme a mí misma, nada hacía que mi mente pudiera dejar de pensar en cosas tan inverosímiles como un irritar a la bibliotecaria.

Casi siempre ir a la biblioteca era suficiente como para que mi inspiración regresara a mí y pudiera volver a trabajar, por lo visto este no era el caso. Nada parecía querer funcionar, ése era el problema de todo artista, veías en tu mente la imagen que querias y cuando intentabas traspasarla al papel sólo una palabra bastaba para definirlo: Basura.

Volví a suspirar y observar el papel con furia, un chico rubio me observo desde la otra esquina de la mesa que estaba ocupando, le lanzé una mirada fulminante y bajo rápidamente la cabeza hacia su lectura.

Siempre utilizaba el mismo método que me había enseñado mi profesor de arte hace ya bastantes años: visualizaba lo que quería luego lo traspasaba hacía un papel en blanco en negro y por último al lienzo.

¡Si tan solo tuviera una maldita idea!

Guarde mis cosas y me levante rápidamente de la silla haciendo que varios rostros se posaran sobre mí, me ruborice ligeramente y seguí mi camino hacía la salida. No mire hacía ningún lado cuando cruce la puerta principal, tomé aire, no creía que mi viejo suéter y mis jeans fueran suficientemente escudo contra el frío que hacía en esos momentos, y no lo eran.

Hacia frio ¡Mierda, que hacía frío! Tampoco había comido nada ese día, no había tenido tiempo. Busqué en mis bolsillos y vi que tenía suficiente dinero como para poder tomar un café.

No conocía casi ninguna cafetería en esta ciudad, había llegado ayer y ni siquiera había terminado de sacar mis cosas de las cajas, por lo que decidí ir a probar suerte con cualquiera que tuviera una acogedora y caliente silla donde pudiera sentarme lo más pronto, no necesitaba más que eso.

Caminé bastante y al no lograr resultados positivos en mi búsqueda decidí tratar de encontrar ayuda en algunas de las personas que transcurrían la calle. Un anciano que recorría la calle lentamente con la ayuda de un bastón, parecía que estuviera cantando una canción feliz.

Ugh, no definitivamente no.

Un chico moreno que miraba las calles con la boca abierta, como si nunca hubiera visto la luz del sol.

Nop, creo que no. Yo estaba lo suficientemente loca como para hablar con otras personas en el mismo estado.

Un hombre se encontraba caminando tranquilamente, tenía una capucha que tapaba su rostro y caminaba aceleradamente pero dentro de los límites normales, quizas solo estaba atrasado.

Y el ganador es…

Apresuré el paso para poder llegar hacía él, cosa difícil de hacer ya que tenía piernas pequeñas y el hombre tenía unas extremidades que podrían competir con las de una jirafa.

"¿Señor…?" lo llamé cuando llegué a su lado. El hombre siguió caminando ignorando mi llamado.

Toqué suavemente su hombro para llamar su atención y me encontré con el rostro de un joven confundido mientras se daba la vuelta y observaba mi rostro con sonpresa.

"Hola, perdón…" carraspeé " Disculpe que lo moleste pero no conozco bien esta parte de la ciudad ¿Podría decirme dónde encontrar una cafetería? Decente"pregunte observando al tipo.

El joven tenía la mirada posada en un punto detrás de mi hombro, la verdad no entendía que podía parecerle tan interesante como para no responder mi pregunta. No es que yo me considerara tan interesante, pero por lo menos por una cuestión de cortesía…

Creo que el anciano con complejo de cantante no parecía tan mala idea ahora.

El chico pareció salir de su nebulosa mental, cuando me miro pude notar, aparte de desconcierto, que sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda intenso.

"Señorita, ¿Qué desea?" preguntó mirándome lascivamente, Si definitivamente el anciano hubiera sido mejor opción.

Decidí ignorar que el hombre estaba chiflado totalmente y le pregunte lo que deseaba hacer antes de que el joven se desconectara del mundo, nuevamente...

"Busco una cafetería, soy nueva en la ciudad" prefería omitir mi nombre aunque el joven no parecía no prestarme atención, no prestaba atención en nada en realidad.

El tipo, no sabía su nombre, carraspeó y yo levante una ceja ¡Que hombre tan idiota! _Para Bella_ Me requiminé _Quizás el hombre tiene sindróme de atención dispersa_. Pobre tipo...me hacía recordar al ratoncito de la serie que miraba cuando era más pequeña, ¡Hasta era igual de pálido y alto como él!.. Desde ahora llamaría a este hombre Pinky, siempre diciendo tonterías cuando Cerebro le contaba sus planes malvados _¡Como adoraba a ese ratoncito!_

"Si..." dijo Pinky mientras dirijía su mirada hacía lo que parecía un lado lejano sobre mi hombro, tranquila Bella el hombre-ratón no sabe lo que hace, me recorde" Hay una cafetería bajando dos calles" dijo señalando hacia atrás, sus ojos nunca dejaron el lugar dondequiera que estuviera mirando, Raaaro "Es bastante sencillo no es muy costoso, pero hacen buenos cafés" Wow el hombre parecería _casi_ normal, claro si me estuviera mirando.

"Bien, muchas gracias" dije pasando por su lado, encaminandome hacía la cafetería ¡Como deseaba un café para descargar mi frustración!

Mire al hombre, Pinky, una vez más y esté se fue corriendo.

¿Se fue corriendo?

¡Se fue corriendo!

Por todos los santos ¿Qué sucedía con este hombre?, pensé en seguirlo pero luego el lado sentato ganó sobre la locura instantanéa. Wow eso era nuevo, siempre seguía mis instintos y por supuesto me metía en problemas.

Ajusté mi bufanda y seguí caminé tranquilamente las dos calles que seguían hacía la cafetería donde Pinky me había mandado, tan solo rezaba por que no estubiera llena de unicornios de colores y duendes saltarines.

Visualisé un pequeño local al final de la calle, por el vidrio se veía toda la gente bebiendo café y hablando. Seguramente no tendrían frio, no como yo en este momento que me prengunto si todavía conservo todos los dedos o perdí algunos mientras caminaba.

Por lo visto todavía no había unicornios de colores, ¡Aleluya!

Entre al lugar e inmediatamente una ola de calor y esencia a café invadieron mis fosas, quise llorar por lo bien que se sentía. ¡Esto era lo que yo quería! ¿Era tanto pedir?

Encontré una mesa cerca de la puerta de entrada y de la ventana que me permitía observar a la gente que caminaba en la calle, me senté y saqué mi celular para verificar hasta cuando podía quedarme en la cafetería, cuando levante la vista me lleve una sorpresa.

Quizás no haya encontrado unicornios de colores en el lugar, pero duendes. Definitivamente.

Mi sorpresa se debía al hombre, que digo hombre, al pequeñisimo humanoide que me observaba con una expresion entre severidad y aburrimiento, creo que mi boca estaba demasiado abierta en este momento.

Cerrar boca. Listo.

"Mi nombre es Fred" Dijo en un tono rezongón "¿Que puedo servirle, señorita?"

Carraspeé para salir de mi estupefacción el peque...digo hombre debe pensar que era idiota o algo por el estilo, aunque algo me decía que su expresión no se debía a mí especificamente, sino a todo el jodido planeta.

"Quiero un café mediano, por favor." dije usando todo mi esfuerzo por no reirme, si lo hacía seguramente el pequeñin me asotaría con la libreta que tenía en la mano. Siempre se supo que la gente que menor estatura tiene una fuerza sobrehumana.

"¿Algo más, señorita?" preguntó toscamente, ¡El hombre me detestaba!¿Pero que le había hecho? ¿Quizás podía leer mi mente? ¡Oh dios, no! Pero no creo que me preguntase si necesitaba algo más, solamente lo vería en mi mente, asi que esa opción estaba descartada.

"No, muchas gracias Fred" respondí, forzando una sonrisa que por supuesto no fue correspondida. El hombrecito se fue caminando, tan solo esperaba que no escupiera mi café o lo envenara con polvo de hadas, luego saliera volando y Peter Pan me raptara hacia el país de Nunca Jamás ¡No! Peter Pan era pedófilo y yo ya era grande. Já toma esa Campanita.

Esperé pacientemente a que Gruñon, demándame si encuentras un mejor apodo para él, me trajera el café mientras disfrutaba de ver a la gente que caminaba por las frías calles, Era malvada y estúpida: me reía de la gente con frío y yo estaría congelándome de vuelta en menos de una hora.

Visualizé una mujer anciana, bueno tal vez no era anciana pero no era lo que se dice una Rosa floreciendo, era mas bien una flor seca de esas que usan para aromatizar en los popurris.

La mujer, vamos a llamarla así, entró precipitadamente sosteniendo fuermente dos bolsos en la mano, ¿Que hacía con dos bolsos? Bueno Bella quizás todas sus cosas no entraban en el uno solo. Duh.

¡Que inteligente que estaba el día de hoy!

Lo que me sorprendía de la mujer era la expresión de pánico que surcaba por su rostro ¡Dios, hasta parecía una de esas malas actrices de peliculas de terror!

Caminó lentamente hacia una mesa que estaba alejada de la puerta pero aún así yo podía verla, creo que era la única persona en toda la cafetería que notaba que la mujer parecía estar a punto de explotar de los nervios.

Gruñon dejo mi café sobre la mesa y yo empece a tomarlo mientras observaba a la mujer/flor seca pedir su orden, relajarse y colgar sus bolsos en el respaldo de la silla. Se escuchó en ruido de la puerta de vuelta y volteé a ver quien había entrado.

¡Era Pinky! ¿Que hacía él aquí? ¿Y por qué parecía buscar algo deseperadamente? ¡Esto era mejor que las series de acción que veía en el canal de cable!

Pinky, no pareció darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí, era bastante probable que tampoco lo hiciera por que estaba bastante alejada de la puerta, al parecer encontró lo que quería por que una sonrisa se plantó en su cara. Wow ¿Quién diría que Pinky era tan apuesto?

Se dirigía hacía la mesa de la mujer mayor que había entrado, ya saben "la portabomba" pero no parecía que ella lo viera a él ¿Era su madre quizas? ¿O tal vez su pareja? Diaj, aunque viniendo de Pinky y la mujerbomba no me sorprendería seguramente su casa estaría llena de mimos asesinos que hacen malabares con cuchillos afilados mientras bailan salsa, ¿Quien sabe? quizás hasta Gruñon vivía con ellos.

Pinky se acercó a la mujer, ella parecía no notarlo, estaba muy concentrada observando el menú, entonces, él tomó uno de los dos bolsos de la mujer. Y se fue caminando sigilosamente hacía la salida.

Por segunda vez en el día pensé en lo que debería hacer ¿Dejaría que Pinky se robara el bolso? ¿O lo perseguiría hasta conseguir que lo devolviese? Quizás tuviera un arma...¡No importaba, mi padre fue un oficial de policia y estaría orgulloso de saber que impedí un robo!

Mientras tanto Pinky, había salido por la puerta y ahora caminaba más rápidamente, escapando.

¡No lo creo!

Salté, literamente, de la silla y salí corriendo del local ¡Mierda, que frío! espero que la mujerbomba me agradezca algo por lo menos. Corrí hasta alcanzarlo y tomar el bolso color borgoña que sostenía fuermente.

"¿Que haces?"pregunto mirándome encolerizado, tomando un lado del bolso que sostenía en mis manos, ahora estabámos tirando un lado del bolso cada uno.

"Tú, sucia rata" me hubiera reido de la coincidencia sino estuviera tan enojada" ¡Le robaste el bolso a la mujer dentro de la cafetería!"

Para mi sorpresa, no trato de negarlo, ni se encolerizó, ni saco un arma de su abrigo (agradezco a Dios por eso) sino que empezó a reir fuertemente, pero todavía sin soltar el bolso.

¿Que le parecía tan gracioso? Gracioso era ver videos accidentes en internet, esto no era para nada gracioso.

Traté de tirar de la cartera una vez más, pero el bastardo era rápido y la sostuvo antes de que pudiera quitarla de sus manos, el ya había parado de reir. Pinky tenía sindróme de atención dispersa, era ladrón y bipolar ¿Que futuro le esperaba a este hombre?

"Yo no robe el bolso a esa mujer, ella se lo había quitado a mi hermana y se había escapado en esa cafetería" dijo ya más tranquilamente"¡Espera tu eres la chica café!" dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Al parecer no era la única que inventaba sobrenombres rápidamente.

Era díficil creerle a este hombre, no lo conocía en nada tan solo sabía que conocía una cafetería y que tenía un parecido increible con un raton de televisión. ¿Pero conocía a la mujerbomba? No. ¿Que debería hacer entonces?

"Escúchame, no te conosco y tú no me conoces" dije desafiándolo" pero no voy a dejarte robar este bolso."

Su rostro se contrajó en exasperación.

"¿Que parte no has entendido?" preguntó "Yo _no_ robe esta cartera, esa ladrona lo hizo y luego se escabullo la venía persiguiendo cuando tu me preguntaste donde podías encontrar una cafetería."

Eso explicaba bastantes cosas, al parecer el chico no era raro sólo estaba persiguiendo a alguien y _eso _que miraba detras de mi hombro era ese alguien.

¡Un momento! Era por eso que la mujer estaba tan nerviosa, no tenía una bomba consigo sino que había robado y tenía miedo de que la atraparan ¡Por eso tenía dos bolsos! no era que necesitara otro para poner sus maquillajes.

Bien, detective Swan creo que ha hecho su trabajo estupendamente.

"Entonces este es el bolso de... ¿tu hermana?" pregunté tontamente.

Pinky sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de agregar:

"Si, ella esta unas calles más abajo de dije que me esperara allí mientras iba a recuperar su cartera, Por cierto soy Edward." dijo extendiendo la mano con la cual no estaba sosteniendo el bolso.

La situación era divertida: dos extraños _todavía_ sosteniendo una cartera en el medio de la calle con un frío aterrador. Solté el bolso y sonreí mientras tomaba su mano con la mano con la que antes habia estado forcejeando.

"Soy Bella" dije mientras los dos sonreíamos por lo estúpido de la situación.

Se escuchó un grito, Edward y yo, ya no iba a llamarlo Pinky...bueno quizas sí, nos dimos la vuelta y pude ver al pequeño mesero con un policía a su lado.

"¡Por aquí oficial, ella, se escapó del lugar sin pagar!" gritó furiosamente mientras me señalaba.

Yo no sabía que hacer, y opte por hacer lo que cualquier persona dominada por el horror haría: Corrí.

Como siempre fuí una atleta excelente, inserte cartel de sarcasmo aquí, mis piernas se enredaron entre ellas y caí fuermente contra el frío pavimento

"¡Levántese, y ponga las manos donde pueda verlas!" escuché que gritaban

Maldito Gruñon y su puto polvo de hadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **¡Otra de mis locas ideas! Antes de que pregunten la encuesta de "0800Cullen" fue cerrada, la mayoría votó por que no haga la secuela y si conté tambien sus comentarios, pero verdaderamente prefería escuchar sus opiniones y saber lo que preferían porque no me sentía completamente segura de hacer la secuela y no la haré...por el momento. No prometo no hacerla nunca, sólo que por ahora estoy bien así.

¿Les gustó, encantó, lo odiaron, les pareció tan horrible que ni el cadaver de Bin Laden debe verlo?

Como siempre esperando que dejen sus hermosos comentarios y queriendo saber si quieren que siga esta historia.

**O**ver and** O**ut.

AilinTilin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: -¿Podría decirme donde encontrar una cafetería?- El joven tenía la mirada lejana, no parecía entender lo que le decía ¿Era retardado? ¿Extranjero?. ¡Quien diria que un bolso podría cambiar mi vida!

Nada es mío, y blah blah blah ¿Es esto totalmente necesario?

* * *

><p>Metí otra cucharada de cereal con leche en mi boca mientras centraba la vista en la televisión, estaban pasando un comercial.<p>

"Tengo la solución a sus problemas internos, esos problemas que ni un doctor especializado puede solucionar" dijo el sujeto con el sueter azul ¿Por que siempre tenían un sueter? Podría hacer un calor infernal, pero los vendedores televisivos no se sacaban el jodido sueter "¿Nunca se sintió solo?"

"Si" respondí atropelladamente, haciendo saltar copos de maíz de mi boca.

"¿Nunca sintió que necesitaba inspiración?" preguntó en un tono misterioso.

"Parecería que esta leyendo mi mente.." dije prestando más atención al comercial.

"¿Quiere una manera de ser feliz fácilmente?" Volvio a preguntar.

"¡Si! ¿Digame que hago señor del sueter?" pregunté mirando la televisión desesperadamente.

"Usted puede tener esas y muchas respuestas más..."

"¡¿Cómo! ¡Digame como!"Grité deseperada.

"Sólo adquieriendo mi libro, recuerde el libro del Doctor Emerson, lo ayudará a..."

"¡Oh por dios! dinero quieren siempre dinero, dinero, la jodida sociedad que hace que todos quieran consumir cosas como estas" dije mientras embutía otra chucharada de cereal en mi boca.

"Pero si llaman dentro de los próximos ocho minutos también recibiran, totalmente gratis..."

"No gracias" Tomé el control y cambie rápidamente de canal, odiaba los libros de autoayuda, detestaba a los psicólogos, nada de lo que dijeran podía ayudarte.

Ahora aparecía el comercial de un programa de radio, al parecer una tal "Madame Alicia", la mujercita hablaba sobre vibraciones, las posiciones de los planetas y ¡Diaj! ¿Que sucedía con la televisión de estos días?

Había pasado una semana desde el "pequeño incidente con Pinky" asi decidí llamarlo, la verdad es que de pequeño no tuvo nada, excepto el mesero Gruñon.

Pinky, digo Edward me ayudo a levantarme del piso y les explicó amablemente al policía y al hombrecito que era lo que había sucedido. Lamentablemente cuando el policia llegó de nuevo a la cafetería la mujerbomba se había ido.

Edward pagó, contra mis reproches, el café que habia tomado junto con una gran propina al mesero por las molestias, me pareció ver una sonrisa en la cara del duendecito, me pareció.

Ya había terminado de desempacar todo lo que tenía, que no era mucho, lo unico que tenía que hacer era conseguir un trabajo ya que el dinero que tenía de reserva no era mucho y por mas que quisiera no saldría un arbol de billetes si sembraba una moneda en la tierra...No lo intenten, aprendí de la peor forma.

Podría conseguir trabajo de mesera en algún lugar, quizás era demasiado alta para eso.

Jé, jé.

Termine de comer mi cereal y lavé el recipiente junto con la cuchara. Hoy era un buen día para empezar a buscar trabajo...pero no en mi pijama de Star Wars.

Me puse rápidamente una remera larga con un sueter rojo, si ahora yo era la chica del sueter, y unos jeans Tome mi abrigo y me puse las botas junto con una bufanda que habia tejido yo misma, tenia bastantes agujeros, pero ¡Vamos era mi primer intento! y creo que le daba un look bastante "interesante", aparte de que era mi única bufanda.

Entre al ascensor y baje los diez pisos del edificio, salude al conserje que se llamaba John, Oh si, mi padre dijo siempre que hay que hacerse amigos de los conserjes. Atravesé la puerta de vidrio y me encaminé hacia afuera las sintiendo como el frío calaba mis huesos.

Bien mundo, preparáte para perder ¡Isabella Swan va a triunfar!

...

"Lo lamento mucho señorita, pero es muy joven para lo que estamos buscando. Gracias por venir igualmente, de verdad lo siento mucho.." dijo suavemente el hombre que estaba sentado frente mío.

"No, esta bien entiendo necesita alguien con más experiencia y edad, lo entiendo" dije luchando contra las lágrimas" Muchas gracias de todos modos."Estreché la mano del hombre y sali de la oficina.

_No sabía que encontrar trabajo fuera tan dificil._

Es decir no estaba pidiendo un trabajo como profesora en Yale, solo era una maldita heladería, tenía 22 años, bien quizas necesitara tener más experiencia, ¡Pero hasta un niño de seis años puede servir helado! Quizas se lo comería antes de entregárselo al cliente, pero de todos modos.

Esta era la entrevista número 10, creo que pase por la mayoría de las tiendas de la ciudad ah-ora estaba en el Centro Comercial y aquí no había muchos carteles de búsqueda de personal.

Suspiré, eran las seis de la tarde y necesitaba comer algo, ya estaba empezando a marearme mi unico alimento habían sido los cereales y un soda hace unas horas.

Me sente dentro de un centro de comidas del lugar y pedi una hamburguesa con queso y patatas. Deboré literalmente la comida, tenía tanta hambre que no tenía ni tiempo de respirar, lo que por consecuencia hizo que me ahogara, empezé a toser y una chica pequeña se acercó a mi y me palmeó la espalda lo que me permitió poder tragar la comida.

"Hola, soy Alice Cullen" dijo la pequeña, debería tener mi edad pero era _tan_ pequeñita, diminuta, se me hacía conocida, yo la había visto en algún lado. Ese nombre me sonaba de algún lado...

"Hola Alice, soy Bella muchas gracias por salvarme la vida" dije secandome las lágrimas de los ojos "¿Quieres sentarte?" Yo conocía a esta chica, ¿Pero de donde? recién llegaba a la ciudad hace una semana, no habia podido hablar con nadie. Sus ropas eran algo extrañas parecía una especie de hippie rebelde o algo así... ¡Un momento!

"¿¡¿Madame Alicia!" pregunté. Un sonrisa cruzó el diminuto rostro de la joven, lo tome como un sí.

"Si, soy yo pero dime Alice ese es solo un nombre artistico" un celular empezó a sonar con la música de Bob Dylan, "Blowin' in the wind" _Muuuuuuy hippie."_Un momento debe ser mi hermano" Y extrajó un pequeño aparato de un bolso color borgoña. Un conocido y próblematico bolso color borgoña.

¡Otro momento!, no podría ser...¿o si?

"Alice ¿Donde te habías metido? Me dejaste esperandote en la seccion de cremas para el cuerpo ¿sabes lo desagradable que es que te esten preguntando si necesitas lubricante? ¿y por que viniste a comer sin mí? Eres una maldita ego..." me di la vuelta y ahi estaba, Pinky..digo Edward con una expresión de sorpresa igual a la mía, con su celular en la mano.

"Edward, ven sientate con nosotras" dijo Alice, apartando una silla para él.

"Hola Bella" dijo saliendo de su estupefacción y acercándose a la mesa" ¿Como estás?" preguntó sentándose en la silla enfrentada a la mía

"Ohh.. hola Edward, bien yo estoy bien ¿Asi que ella es tu hermana, la del bolso robado?" pregunté mirando a Alice.

"Ah, si ella.." comenzó Edward pero Alice la corto con grito que hizo que en un radio de dos metros todos se dieran vuelta a observarnos, por supuesto me sonroje.

"Asi que eres ¡Esa Bella!" y acercó a abrazarme "es mucho mas hermosa de lo que dijiste Edward" él miro hacia a abajo mientras sus mejillas adquirian un color rosa pálido." ¡Tu eres la que pensaba que mi hermano era un ladrón y luego escapó de la policía! ya tienen una historia que contarle a sus hijos" dijo mirando a Edward y a mi alternativamente.

Mi rostro en este momento estaba mas rojo que el Ketsup con el que estaba aderezando las patatas.

Al parecer la rareza era cosa de sangre para los hermanos Cullen, ¿Sus padres serían payasos diabolicos que bailaban mambo?

Edward tosió y desvio cambió la conversación, lo que levanto mi ánimo.

"Y Bella ¿Qué hacias en el centro comercial?" preguntó.

Reseten lo anterior, el cambio de conversación destruyó mi ánimo.

Tome una larga y profunda respiración lo que hizo que mis nervios se calmaran y pudiera explicarses lo que sucedía sin largarme a llorar como una idiota.

"Me mude esta semana a la ciudad, estoy tratando de buscar un trabajo, intente como mesera pero soy muy torpe para el puesto y posiblemente termine debiendo más de lo que paguen, y al parecer no tengo experiencia...ni siquiera para servir helados" murmuré la última parte.

"¡Oh Bella no tienes que preocuparte por eso!"dijo una imperactiva Alice ¿Qué no tenía que preocuparme por vivir en la calle? ¿Eso fue lo que quiso decir?" No no me malentiendas" dijo viendo mi rostro"lo que quiero decir es que mi hermano acaba de despedir a su secretaria, digamos que la mujer era una inútil..." termino.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo con su hermana.

"Si, la verdad que no era lo más eficiente posible, la verdad" agregó en tono despreocupado " Podrías trabajar conmigo, no es nada díficil tan solo tienes que recibir a los clientes y anotar sus datos...aparte si alguien intenta robar algo estoy seguro de que lo dentendrás" rió, no pude más que devolverle la sonrisa.

No sabía que decir, es decir , ni siquiera sabía a que se dedicaba quizas tenía que ser la secretaría de un asesino a suedo que mataba gente a cuchillazos, la verdad es que necesitaba averiguar más antes de aceptar. Más tratándose de un hombre.

"La verdad es que me gustaría saber a que te dedicas Edward" dije educadamente.

"Oh, claro. Soy psicólogo tengo mi propio consultorio aunque a veces voy a tratar a los presos a la cárcel, pero no es algo que haga diariamente." termino con una sonrisa.

Hice todo mi esfuerzo por no reir , ¿Una hermana imperactiva que tiene un programa de radio de adivinación y él con un problema de bipolaridad y una sospechosa similitud a Pinky? ¿Este hombre era psicólogo?

"Oh" dije como sonando interesada" bien, la verdad es que tengo que pensarlo." al momento que dije eso las sonrisas de los dos decayeron y se me rompió el corazón, pero tenía que conocer para quien iba a trabajar no iba a aceptar fácilmente ¿Cuchillazos recuerdan?

"Oh Bella" gritó Alice acercandóse a mi"ahora mismo íbamos a la oficina, ¿Te gustaría conocerla? Oh pero después de comprar ese bolso que vi antes, también necesito una lámpara de pie para la sala de espera..."continuó mumurando para si misma.

"¿Entonces Bella, te gustaría venir a la oficina y reconsiderar la oferta? Puedo llevarte"preguntó sonriendo, Juro que trate, lo juro pero su sonrisa era algo que no permitía que la sangre de mi cuerpo subiera a mi cerebro por consiguiente, me hiciera pensar estúpideces o decir sí a cualquier cosa que el dijera o...creerle que no era un ladrón de carteras.

"eh..."bajé mi vista asi podría poner mis pensamientos en orden" sí puedo acompañarlos, pero no puedo ir ahora mismo, mejor denme la dirección y nos encontramos allí en unas horas ¿Qué les parece?" Alice salió de su murmuramiento sobre compras y me sonrió. Edward en cambio parecía un poco decepcionado...nuevamente.

"Bien" dijo mientras sacaba una libreta y una lapicera de su elegante chaqueta y anotaba la dirección junto con las instrucciones dado mi poco conocimiento de las calles en esta ciudad."Nos vemos en ¿Una hora te parece bien?" preguntó.

"¿Que tal una hora y media?" contra-pregunté con una sonrisa que el correpondió, que linda sonrisa que tenía. Pinky y sus jodidos dientes blancos.

"Bien Edward, eso nos dará tiempo a conseguir las cosas que quiero comprar, bien Bella fue un gusto conocerte" dijo mientras me abrazaba, los hermanos Cullen eran raros pero los querías con solo hablar con ellos por poco tiempo." Vamos Edward" dijo mientras se perdía entre la multitud de gente gritando algo como "¡Si lo sabía Madame Alicia nunca fallá!".

"Bien, Bella fue un gusto poder hablarte sin que intentaras noquearme"rió "Adiós"dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la sacudía" Un momento" advirtió" ¿Pagaste la comida o ahora es la parte donde vienen un mesero y un policia y tratas de huir?"

Uhi, se creía muy gracioso.

Me levante de la silla y tome mis cosas mientras sonreía.

"Te estare vigilando para controlar que no robes nada" dije sonriendo mientras me daba la vuelta "Hasta luego Pinky."

Mientras me alejaba entre la gente pude escuchar un "¡¿Pinky!, y luego una risa atronadora.

...

Ajusté mas mi bufanda artesanal a mi cuello mientras otra brisa de aire consegelado asotaba mi rostro.

_Oh, dulce tortura._

No era estúpida, claro que no lo era sabía que en este momento podría estar viajando en el acogedor y calientito auto de Edward, o también podría estar en una interveción para que me robaran el hígado y lo vendieran. Si, era desconfiada pero piensen ¿Desde cuando lo conosco al hombre? No sé absolutamente nada sobre él, es decir, sí ya le había puesto un sobrenombre y me había ayudado pero aun así.

Oh dios en este momento sentía que había perdido definitivamente todos los dedos de las manos, ¿Cuando se me ocurrió comprar un abrigo sin bolsillos?

Bien, quizás era _algo_ estúpida.

Saque mi celular de la cartera, había pasado una hora desde el encuentro con Pinky y la duende adivina. Podría levantarme y empezar a caminar al edificio...todavía tenía media hora si me perdía.

Me levanté de la banca donde me había sentado para poder pasar el tiempo, no había nadie en el parque en ese momento. Claro que no, seguramente estaban en el calor de sus hogares, Malditos suertudos. Empezé a caminar 'vamos Bella tu puedes', no tiene que ser tan dificil, no _puede _ser díficil.

Recorrí las calles hasta llegar a un impresionante edificio, osea esto parecía más un edificio de una companía de autos muy costosa, no un consultorio de psicología. Pero la dirección concordaba con la que estaba anotada en la inscripción plateada. Bien, Bella entra vamos tan solo toca el jodido timbre.

Uno, dos...tres.

Antes de que pusiera mi mano en el pequeño botoncito plateado una pequeña figura salto sobre mi.

"Oh Bella" gritó en mi oido, necesitaría conseguir otro tímpano" sabría que vendrias. Ven acompañame mi hermano esta arriba, esta terminando de colocar una lámpara que compramos en el centro comercial."

Mientras la seguía pude notar que su aspecto estaba cambiado, ahora no parecía una chica sacada de un video de "The Beatles" si no que tenía un elegante vestido que hacía juego con el bolso color borgoña. ¿¡Cuando tuvo tiempo de cambiarse! ¡Yo estaba en jeans y con una bufanda con agujeros! No podía ir de esta forma a mi entrevista de trabajo, bien en realidad no era una entrevista pero igualmente.

Subimos por un ascensor que se encontraba con dos pasajeros más ,un hombre y una mujer, no hace falta decir que sus ropas hacían que me sintiera como si fuera una mendiga sino que la expresión que tenían en sus rostros era tan arrogante que me hacía querer subir miles de escaleras con tal de no entrar en ese espacio reducido con ellos.

"Hola Irina, Hola Laurent" saludó Alice, pude notar el desagrado que tenía por estas personas, su expresión había cambiado totalmente.

"Hola Alice" dijo la mujer en tono arrogante mirándonos" Veo que tu hermano y Rosalie siguen ayudando a dementes de las calles, no me malentiendas me parece muy caritativo de su parte, pero podría ser peligroso." dijo mirandome despectivamente, mientras el chico a su lado reía disimuladamente.

¿Esa perra acababa de llamarme indigente loca?

No pude arrarcarle cada uno de las extenciones de su horrible cabello rubio por que la puerta del asensor se abrió y el joven la tomó de la mano y salieron hacia afuera.

"¡Que mujer idiota!" gritó Alice mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba" la verdad Bella es que hay mucha gente así que trabaja en el edificio, la verdad es que nose como pueden ser psiquiatras, ella era Irina y él hombre moreno era su pareja Laurent, los dos son una molestía en el trasero, pero mi hermano no puede darse el lujo de despedirlos, trabajan aqui hace mucho, y los padres de Irina son muy amigos de los nuestros." dijo mientras la puerta se abría y me indicaba que la siguiera.

La habitacion era enorme e igual de lujosa que todo el edificio, estaba pintada de un color durazno y había un gran ventanal que permitía ver todo el paisaje que la ciudad ofrecía, ¿Tan rápido había anochecido?

Encontre a Edward junto a una gran lámpara de pie, con la cual parecía tener problemas de conectar o sobre donde ponerla. Un momento, el también se había cambiado ahora tenía puesto un pantalón negro junto con una chaqueta del mismo color que le quedaban... respira Bella.

"Hermanito, mira a quien tenemos aquí" dijo Alice mientras daba saltitos.

Edward dejo de trabajar en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo con la lámpara y vino a saludarme con una sonrisa en el , exhalar.

"Bella, que bien que has venido, la verdad es que tenía mis dudas."dijo tomando mi mano y dándole un suave apretón.

"Oh, nunca falto a mi palabra" dije levantando la barbilla" por cierto, el edificio es hermoso." dije ¿El edificio es hermoso? ¡No se te ocurre otra cosa de que hablar! ¿Las inversiones en la bolsa quizás?

Edward no parecío notar que estaba empezando a decir estúpideces sino que me guio a unos de los sillones mientras Alice se excusaba diciendo que necesitaba hacer una cosa, espero que valla a asesinar a la rubia de las extenciones.

"Bien Chica café" ah ya se había puesto gracioso "el trabajo es muy simple lo único que tienes que hacer es esperar a los pacientes en esta sala de recepción y anotar sus datos. No voy a mentirte la mayoría de mis pacientes tienen problemas graves, no son empresarios ricos que tienen problemas con su infancia ¿entiendes?" dijo en un tono más serio.

"Si, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Que tipo de problemas podrían darme?¿Algunos son agresivos o..?"pregunté más desconfiada.

"¡No!, es decir si pasara algo inmediatamente me llamas a mí o a seguridad, siempre estamos preparados para situaciones como estas" dijo tranquilizádome" Bien,voy a mostrarte la instalaciones si te parece." dijo con una sonrisa ¿Que pasta dental utilizaría?

Mientras me mostraba su oficina pude ver la cantidad de cuadros de artistas reconocidos que tenía en el cuarto, eran réplicas...o eso esperaba.

"La creación de Adán" susurré mientras veía la pintura.

"¿Te gusta Miguel Angél? Conoces de arte." preguntó Edward mientras me observaba. Já, le estas preguntando eso a una artista amigo.

"Oh, claro que sí. Yo también hago mis propias pinturas, vendí algunas, me dieron una buena cantidad por cada una" dije sin pensar, ¿Por que le contaba esto a Pinky?

"Sería grandioso ver una obra tuya alguna vez" dijo indirectamente, mientras me pedía que lo siguiera por la otra oficina."Esta es la oficina de Rosalie, ella es mi cuñada no te preocupes no tienes que atender a sus pacientes también ella se organiza de una manera que nunca tiene a gente esperando fuera, al parecer solo yo tengo problemas de organización." rió.

"¿Ella también es psicóloga como tú?" pregunté timidamente, no quería entrometerme en asuntos que no eran mi problema.

"No, es decir es psicóloga , ella solo se especializa en niños. Yo en cambio sólo en adultos, tambien me encargo de que la gente que necesita psquiatría medicada lleve un buen tratamiento."

"Ah"dije aunque no hubiera entendido una sola palabra de lo que me había dicho. En quince minutos terminó de enseñarme todo el piso y me explico que él junto con su padre eran los dueños de esta institución y que tenía una gran cantidad de doctores especializados con ellos mientras me contaba esto yo era lo suficiente genial como para contestar "ah" u "oh" el hombre debe pensar que debería atenderme a mí también.

"Muy bien terminamos" dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la sala de espera" ¿Ya reconsideraste tu oferta, chica café?" preguntó.

Sinceramente no veía el problema de trabajar con Pinky, quizás era un asesino serial pero por el momento parecía una persona bastante decente, amaba y aceptaba a su hermana tal cual era lo cual era algo para sumarle a puntos a favor.

"Sí, pero antes de aceptar el trabajo" sus ojos se iluminaron cuando dije eso" necesito saber el salario y los horarios, y otra cosa por supuesto ¿Qué sucedido con la secretaría anterior?" al terminar la pregunta su rostro se torno a un rojo intenso.

Me dijo que los horarios serían de diez a cuatro de la tarde, y que luego debería volver a las ocho para odernar los papeles del día, pero solo una hora. Cuando me dijo el salario casi caigo de mi silla, en mi vida me habían ofrecido tanto dinero junto, pero no respondio la pregunta sobre la anterior secretaria.

"Edward" dije mirándolo reprobatoriamente" no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Que sucedió con la secretaría anterior?"

Carraspeó y su rostro volvio a enrojecer mientras respondía.

"Ella, hum.. bien ella no era muy... eficiente si, eso puede decirse" dijo mientras veía mi sonrisa "trate de darle una oportunidad, pero creo que no estaba aquí por el trabajo en sí, trataba de seducirme en todos lados ¡Me acorralaba! incluso en frente de los pacientes" yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no reir " soporte eso, por que la verdad que no quería tener que tomarme la molestia de encontrar otra secretaría, pero la gota que colmo el vaso fue hace aproximadamente dos semanas cuando Rosalie entró a mi oficina en busca de unos papeles, yo había ido a almozar, y se encontró a Lauren..." suspiró "en lencería arriba de mi escritorio."

En este momento me revolcaba de risa e6n el piso ante la mirada apenada de Edward.

"No me digas que ella..."reí" oh por dios, ¿Que sucedió luego?" pregunté interezada.

"Rosalie la corrió del escritorio y la despidió, lo que me saco un gran peso de los hombros, hacerlo yo mismo hubiera sido un suicidio, luego cuando llegue dos horas más tarde me encontré sin escritorio y sin secretaría, pero con una furiosa Rosalie." dijo ahora riéndose.

"¿Por que sin escritorio?" pregunté

"Rosalie dijo que no entraría a mi oficina si ese escritorio seguía estando allí, asi que decidió venderlo, supongo que la imágen mental que le daba no era muy...grata" dijo riendose fuertemente.

"¡Hola de vuelta!" gritó Alice corriendo desde el ascensor "¿y Bella, has aceptado el trabajo?" preguntó curiosamente.

"Si definitivamente he aceptado" respondí, secandome las lágrimas de risa.

Trabajar con Pinky quizás fuera más interezante de lo que creí.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **¡Si tú tienes muchas ganas de aplaudir! ¡Si tú tienes muchas ganas de dejar un review! ¡Si tú tienes muchas ganas de matar a la autora por ser tan estúpida! Si tú tienes la razón y no hay opo... ¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Como están preciosas criaturas salidas de objectos voladores no identificados? Espero que bien, por que yo estoy horrible. Reprobando evaluaciones, enferma y leyendo libros con poco contenido interezante...Ah, la vida de una adolescente no tiene comparación.

Dejénme saber que les pareció a través de un hermoso review, mensajito, PM, mail, señal de humo. Cualquier cosa en válida.

Pd. Ví 300. La amé. La adoré. La idolatré. Quiero ir a Esparta y ver a Leónidas y decirle que lo amo.

Mi mamá no me dejo ir a Grecia y me dijo que Leónidas estaba muerto hace mucho.

Mis sueños se rompen TAN fácilmente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres

"¿Señorita quiere mi aútografo?" preguntó por quinta vez la anciana que estaba en frente mío agitando su libreta con una mano y con la otra me apuntaba con una lapicera.

_Recuerda lo que te dijo Edward, ignóralos y sólo habláles si necesitas sus datos._

Trataba juro por todo lo divino que trataba, pero la anciana que se subia a los sillones cantando "Toxic" era algo que traspasaba mi capacidad de tolerancia.

"Señorita, ¿sabe que gane mas de quince premios por mi sencillo "Baby one more time"?" pregunto la anciana acercándose a mí" Puedo interpretarlo para tí si quieres..._My loneliness is killin meee I must confess" _Bien, creo que esto ya era demasiado." Niña mira a mi perrito acabo de encontrarlo en la calle, por que me preocupo tanto por la sociedad y los animales ¿Sabe que Greenpeace agradece mi ayuda cada año?" y saco de un bolso rosa con cuentas un cachorrito de una raza indefinida que parecía adormecido... Dios mío, ese pobre perro va a morir "Se llama Brit, como yo ¿No es eso genial? Ahora vé y traéme unas galletas para mi y Brit." _Esto _era demasiado.

Cuando me decidía por ir a tocar la puerta de Edward, él salió de la puerta junto con una sollozante hombre, lo conocía el señor Masen, no sabía que era lo que sucedía dentro de la oficina de Edward pero el hombre siempre salía llorando desconsoladamente cuando terminaba la seción.

Cuando Edward me encontró cerca de la puerta me preguntó si abría algún problema y le señale a la señora Harrinton que ahora estaba entonando "Radar" utilizando la lámpara de pie de la sala como micrófono, luego de explicarle el "incidente con el perro" dijo que lo tomara sin que se ella diera cuenta y lo llevara a la veterinaria, que él se ocuparía de llevarla dentro del consultorio.

"¿Señorita Harrinton?" preguntó Edward acercándose a la anciana mujer que ahora bailaba al ritmo de "Oops i did it again"" ¿Señora Harrinton?" volvió a preguntar.

"No se a quien llamas querido" dijo parando de bailar" yo soy Britney Spears, la princesa del pop, Bit-Bit ¿Estás interezado en un aútografo?" preguntó buscando la libreta de su bolso.

Edward la paró con una mano y le quitó el bolso con una mano, Pinky tenía experiencia en eso, y lo colocó sobre el sillón suavemente.

"Señora Harrinton, usted vino aqui para poder atenderse ¿me recuerda? Soy el Edward Cullen, su psicólogo." el rostro de la anciana cambio de la diversión a la tristesa pura, parecía a punto de llorar." Por favor entre dentro del consultorio, ¿Estuvo tomando las pastillas que la doctora Denali le mando?" le dijo mientras la empujaba dentro de la habitación" Bella, por favor encargate de la perrita, aqui tienes" dijo dandome unos billetes" dile a Alice que te acompañe a la veterinaria, no te preocupes, la Señora Harrinton era la última paciente de hoy."

Me despedí de Edward mientras él entraba en el consultorio y cerraba la puerta.

Había empezado a trabajar con Edward hace menos de tres semanas, no era tan díficil excepto cuando venían pacientes como estos que hacían que me sacara de quicio, pero dentro de mí sentía una pena increíble por ellos, no debe sentirse bien no saber quien es ni tener que tomar medicamentos ni pasar por dolorosos tratamientos.

Tome el bolso donde estaba Brit, la perrita no tenía otro nombre, y lo saqué de él. Era tan pequeñita, era blanca pero con una pequeña mancha color cafe en el ojo izquierdo, lo que le daba un aire mas enternecedor. Pero lo que no era enternecedor era que el pobre animal parecía estar muriéndose.

Tome al animal y lo tape con mi bufanda color negro cuidando de no dejar ningún lugar donde el frío pudiera entrar, y baje rápidamente los tres pisos. Por suerte Alice se encontraba por subir a dejarle la cena a su hermano como hacía todos los días.

"Hola Bella, ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahi?"preguntó mientras observaba mis brazos.

"Es una cachorrita, la señora Harrinton lo encontró en la calle y parece estar muy enferma Edward me dijo que lo lleve al veterinario, pero no se donde queda ¿podrías llevarme?" pregunté suplicante.

"¡Claro Bella, sólo esperame cinco minutos que subo a dejarle la comida a Edward!" dijo mientras corría.

Alice trabajaba en una estación de radio que quedaba dos calles del edificio, al parecer el programa que hacía era muy famoso y respetado aqui en la ciudad ya que todo el mundo la saludaba por su nombre artístico cada vez que pasaba por la calle. Nos habíamos convertido en algo así como amigas, era imposible no querer a una persona como ella, aunque a veces era un poco impulsiva y me asustaba con su imperactividad, era una persona maravillosa.

Edward era un caso aparte, sinceramente era muy fácil estar cerca de él y hablar. Muchas veces compartiamos los almuerzos en su oficina y nos pasábamos hablando mucho tiempo, pero aún asi no podía considerarlo mi amigo. En realidad nunca tuve amigos del sexo opuesto.

"¡Bien, Bella!" gritó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos" Vamos, podemos ir en mi Porshe esta al final de la calle."

Salimos del edificio y yo apreté más a Brit a mi pecho al sentir el frío invernal que hacía en esos momentos. Cuando llegamos al auto de Alice lo primero que pensé fue "Este no puede ser el auto de una persona normal" y estaba en lo cierto. Pequeño, colorido y elegante justo como su dueña.

Entramos al automovil y le conte a Alice lo sucedido con la señora Harrinton, y en quince minutos llegamos a la veterinaria en la cual por suerte no habia gente en espera.

"¡Hola Bob!" saludó Alice a un hombre mayor que caminaba hacia a nosotras y besaba su mejilla" Encontraron a esta perrita en la calle y al parecer esta muy enfermo ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo? ¡Por favor!"

"Alice, si podría ver al perro, podría decirte ¿Donde esta? ¿Lo tiene usted jovencita?" preguntó dulcemente el veterinario.

"Hola Doctor, soy Bella si aqui esta" y le pase a Brit junto con la bufanda.

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó mirándonos.

"Brit" contestó Alice con una sonrisa "Como Britney Spears" rió.

"Bien les traere a Brit dentro de poco y les dire que es lo que tiene" dijo mientas se retiraba" sientense por favor ¡Marta, traeles un té a las jovenes! hace un frío infernal afuera." y con eso se encerró con Brit en un consultorio.

Marta vino con dos tés para nosotras y los bebimos mientras hablabamos de lo que le podría pasar a Brit, llegamos a la conclución de que por lo menos la señora Harrinton lo había salvado de una muerte segura.

Luego de una media hora Bob salio con Brit en sus brazos, y una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Bien tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala" dijo, sentí mi corazón contraerse, ¿No podía ser solo la noticia buena? Esta situación me hacía recordar tantas cosas..."La buena es que Brit solo tenía un refriado que ya curé con las vacunas correspodientes, igualmente fue muy bueno que la trajeran antes por que podria haber empeorado" suspiró" y la mala es que tendrán que cambiarle el nombre al animal ¡Es un macho! ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta antes?" Rió, Alice y yo estabamos riendonos fuermente, al parecer Brit iba a tener que ser Bruno o algo asi.. después pensaríamos en un mejor nombre para él.

Luego de escuchar las indicaciones y de agradecer a Bob nos retiramos hacía el edificio donde Edward nos esperaba esperando las noticias sobre Bri...el perro.

Le contamos lo sucedido y se alegró por que el animal no tuviera ningún problema y empezó a reirse cuando le contamos sobre "el problema" de definición sexual de Brit. Decidimos llamarlo de la misma forma y decir que su nombre era algo así como Britno o algo asi, pero ése no era el problema principal sino quien se haría cargo del animal, ya que la señora Harrinton no podía hacerse cargo de ella..él debido a su enfermedad, quizás pensaba que el animal era un almohadon pequeño o algo asi.

Decidí quedarme con Brit, era tan tierno y no crecería mucho...bueno eso esperaba, sería la primera mascota que tuviera en mi vida, pero creo que podía hacerme cargo de él.

"Bella ¿Estas segura?"preguntó Edward preocupadamente" puede causarte problemas con los vecinos" oh eso me recordaba que necesitaba buscar otro lugar para vivir pronto ya que no podían renovarme el contrato y a fin de mes tendría que irme...para lo que faltaban cinco días.

"No te preocupes Edward, sé lo que hago" mentí. No tenía ni más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo, quedariamos Brit y yo en la calle, eso sería bueno a la gente le daría pena el animal y quizás nos darían más dinero.

"¿Bella?" preguntó Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos "Parecías preocupada, ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?" Claro que necesitaba ayuda, pero él me ayudado demasiado, todavía no conocía sus intensiones conmigo ¿por que era tan amable? Era sospechoso que fuera tan amable y el hecho de que fuera la persona más atractiva que hubiera visto lo hacía más sospechoso, mucho más sospechoso.

"No, solo me quede pensando" respondí con una sonrisa, que el me correspondió. Dios piernas ¿estan allí?

"Humm" tosió Alice " tortolitos" nos llamo, haciéndonos enrojecer " Debo irme por favor traten de no tener una sesión de besos en el medio del edificio" mi cara debería estar más roja que las cortinas, decidí por no mirar el rostro de Edward que debería estar igual que el mio"¡Adios!"

Bien, momento incómodo...¡aqui va!

"Emm yo...tengo que irme también" dijo Edward mientras miraba el piso" entonces...Adios" dijo besando mi mejilla. No podía hablar no podía moverme, nisiquiera era consiente de que Brit había empezado a moverse y casi se caía de mis brazos.

Edward Pinky Cullen había besado mi mejilla.

...

"Siento mi corazón latiendo fuera de mi pecho cuando estoy cerca de tí," el mío estaba latiendo fuermente este momento, no quería dejar de mirar su rostro, estaba tan lleno de...amor."es como si mi vida dependiera de algo, y ese algo...eres tú."

"¡Oh dios, Julian es tan romántico!" dijo Alice mientras metía un puñado de palomitas de maíz en su boca" Aunque Jazz también es romántico, pero hay dias es que sus planetas no estan alineados y hacen que no este muy...soportable ¡Sé que lo conocerás pronto!" gritó aventandome un almohadon para llamar mi atención " Todavía no puedo creer que no conoscas a Rosalie, trabajan en el mismo edificio, es más _en el mismo piso."_

"Alice ya te dije esto" repetí "Rosalie trabaja los dias que yo no estoy en la oficina, pero no veo cual es la prisa por conocerla" dije mirandola inquisitivamente.

"Es sólo que sería genial que se conocieran ¡Mis dos mejores amigas deben conocerse! bueno Rosalie es algo asi como mi cuñada pero de todos modos..." dijo mientras metía otro puñado de palomitas de maíz en su boca y acariciaba a Brit.

Todavía no podía creer la suerte que había tenido al llegar a la ciudad, conseguir trabajo,amigos y perro en menos tiempo del que me había llevado toda mi vida... pero como dicen, no todo lo bueno es eterno.

"¿Bella que sucede? Te veo un poco distraída el día de hoy ¡Es día de chicas!" dijo mirándome atentamente.

Suspire, no tenía sentido esconderle algo a Alice, siempre terminaba sabiéndolo.

"Lo que sucede es que... no pueden renovarme el contrato en el edificio donde estoy viviendo ya que la dueña va a usarlo para...otros fines creo que piensa hacer una tienda, cosa que estoy casi segura que es ilegal y no conseguí lugar para vivir, y necesito dejar el departamento el martes a primera hora y hoy es sábado." terminé mientras tragaba de un manotazo una cantidad considerable de palomitas de maíz.

"¡Bella!" reprochó" ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿O a Edward?, nosotros te hubiéramos ayudado a encontrar otro lugar, pero ahora es muy tarde para hacerlo" dijo mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla, pensando" ¡Ya sé! puedes ir a vivir con Edward...¡Temporalmente!" agregó al ver mi expresión" mi apartamento es demasiado pequeño y no tengo todo lo necesario" si, seguramente _pequeño_ era más grande que todo un piso del edificio entero." Edward tiene espacio de sobra y yo podría ayudarte con la mudanza.."

"¡Alice, tú y Edward ya hicieron mucho por mí! y no me conocen de nada" la interrumpí" yo solucionaré este problema" dije severamente " y no, no puedes decirle nada a Edward" dije al ver que abría la boca para reprochar, la cerró y se cruzó de brazos prestándole atención al televisor o fingiendo que lo hacía.

"¿Bella, el único motivo por el cual no quieres ir a vivir con Edward es por que piensas que hizo mucho por tí?" preguntó bajito.

Finjí que no la oía, no quería tener una coversación ahora. Tome a Brit en mis brazos y empezé a acariciarle detrás de las orejas, sonreí al ver la cara de frustración que Alice tenía en su rostro, y volví a ver la televisión.

"Mi vida no alcanzará para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo." dijo el chico acercándo su rostro al de la protagonista.

"Oh julian, te amo tanto."

Maldita suertuda.

...

La mañana era dura.

Y más si no habías dormido nada la noche anterior.

El lunes me desperté gracias a los pequeños ladridos de Brit que se escuchaban tras la puerta de mi dormitorio.

La noche anterior la señora Keys había venido a verme para recordarme que el martes debería deshalojar el lugar, y me pregunto si había conseguido otro lugar donde hospedarme a lo que respodí que sí por cortesía. Si no la odiara tanto por correrme del lugar luego de alquilarlo por menos de un mes y no la odiara tanto...estoy segura de que seríamos buenas amigas.

La conversación de anoche y todos los problemas que ésta acarría hicieron que permaneciera toda la noche en vela pensando en todas las posibles soluciones.

La primera era ir a un hotel y buscar un apartamento cuando ya ahorrara más dinero. Esta opción era buena...si tuviera dinero, el problema era que no era fin de mes y Edward todavía no me había pagado mi primer sueldo, mi fondo de emergencia era inexistente y si le pidiera un adelanto de sueldo a Edward traería preguntas que no tenía intención de contestar, asi que esta opción estaba desechada.

La segunda era esperar a que fuera martes, tomar mis cosas e irme a mendigar por las calles de la ciudad junto a Brit, podría hacerme pasar por ciega o algo, decir que era madre soltera y que tenía seis hijos descapacitados ¿Tenia seis hijos pero tenia dinero de mantener un perro? Eso no tenía mucho sentido. Segunda opción descartada.

Y la tercera y más aterradora era aceptar la propuesta de Alice y pedirle a Edward asilo en su hogar, no me sentía preparada para pedirle a un hombre, especialmente mi jefe, una cosa de tal magnitud...para nada preparada. Esta era aterradora, posible, pero aterradora.

Mi despertador sonó marcándome la hora de levantarme, aunque el maldito bastardo no sabía que ya estaba despertada desde antes, reprimí el impulso de gritarle al despertador "¡Si, te gané idiota! ¿Quién es el insoportable ahora?" y cruzé la puerta de la habitación donde Brit me esperaba moviendo la cola, nos habíamos vuelto muy unidos, creo que estoy haciéndo un buen trabajo cuidando a mi primera mascosa...es decir el maldito animal estaba respirando y comiendo creo que eso es lo que hacen los animales cuando...viven.

Tomé a Brit en mis brazos mientras él intentaba lamer mi cara.

Diuh, buena manera pegajosa de saludar amigo.

"Hola Brit ¿Cómo has dormido? Espero que mejor que yo." saludé mientras sentía como si todo todo mi cerebro se revolvía y no podía fijar la vista en ningún lugar. Un muy conocido mareo, eso me pasaba por levantarme rápidamente.

Dejé a Brit en el piso y le dí el alimento balanceado junto con un poco de agua, fui a recostarme al sillón mientras sentía como mi dolor de cabeza se pasaba. _Vamos Bella, levántate idiota._

Me levanté y preparé un desayuno sumamente elaborado, leche con cereales, prendí la televisión aunque en realidad no entendía por que me había tomado la molestía de comprar una, no había nada interezante para ver y no, no consideraba interezante ver como las suricatas se reproducían en Discovery Channel.

Terminé mi desayuno y fui al cuarto de baño, al ver mi reflejo me quede asombrada ¡Parecía una versión mediocre de un zombie!, mi cabello estaba enredado de una manera que un pintor abstracto admiraría, mis ojos estaban rojos y rodeados por violacéas ojeras.

¡Que cruda podía ser una noche sin sueño!

Dejé el reflejo de una muy desarreglada Bella y decidí por darme una ducha rápida en el baño que dentro de poco no sería mío.

Luego de un relajante baño, donde el agua caliente se corto en la mitad del shampoo. Me vestí para ir a trabajar, tomé mis cosas, llené el cuenco de comida para Brit y salí por la puerta principal, como todas las mañanas tome el bus y en menos de diez minutos me encontraba en el edificio.

Mientras entraba en el ascensor me llevé la sorpresa de ver a Irina en la cabina, la había visto pocas veces dentro del edificio y cada vez que me la cruzaba intentaba evitar cruzarme con ella.

Ella no sabía el riesgo que sus baratas extenciones rubias corrían si se acercaba a mi.

Al verme inmediatamente su rostró cambio a la expresión que siempre tenía cuando andaba cerca: arrogancia y fingida despreocupación.

Bien, si ella quería ignorarme ¡Adelante, mejor para su cabello!

Al llegar a el piso donde ella tenía que bajar, salió de la cabina y antes de que la puerta se cerrara se dirigió a mí:

"Lindas ojeras, me imagino que pasaste toda la noche _trabajando_"- rió.

¡Maldita perra cobarde!

¿Por qué no soltaba sus "comentarios" cuando yo podía responderle?, Claro sabía que yo le rompería la cara, y me llevaría sus extenciones para venderlas en Ebay.

Salí totalmente cabreada del ascensor, e imediatamente me encontré en la sala con Alice y Edward que al parecer estaban teniendo una acalorada discución, que terminó cuando Alice me señaló y Edward paró de decirle lo que sea que le estaba diciendo.

"¡Hola Bella!" dijó Alice acercándose a mi para abrazarme"Edward y yo sólo estabámos...hablando."

Edward se dió la vuelta y pude ver como sostenía el puente de su nariz con su pulgar y su dedo indice, algo que había visto que hacía para controlar su genio especialmente con los pacientes "especialmente díficiles".

"¡Hey! ¿Que sucedió Pinky?" pregunté" ¿Por que tan enojado?" dije mientras me sacaba el abrigo y lo colgaba del perchero.

Ví como una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Edward, pero antes de él pudiera decir algo Alice gritó

"¿¡Pinky!" preguntó "¿Qué se supone que eso significa?¿Es una especie de código? inquirió mirando a Edward.

"Si supiera que significa podría decirte" protesto Edward "estoy empezando a sospechar que tiene algo que ver con nuestro primer encuentro ¿No es así Bella?"

Una sonrisa socarrona se plantó en mi rostro mientras los veía.

"Puede ser Pinky, puede ser..." reí "Dime ¿Cual es el primer paciente de hoy?" Pregunté, casi siempre la sala estaba llena para cuando llegaba a primera hora.

"Oh, el Señor Masen tuvo un problema con su hijo y no podía presentarse, y Señorita Floyd esta de vaciones en Hawai." dijo observandome de una manera extraña "Asi que no tendremos pacientes hasta dentro de dos horas."

Reprimí el impulso de gritarle '¿Por que diablos no me has llamado? ¡Así podría haber dormido, por lo menos algo!'

"Oh, bien" dije " entonces ¿Alice te quedarás con nosotros hasta que tengas que trabajar?" siempre me gustaba hablar con ella aunque platicara acerca de pociciones lunares y signos del zodiáco ella era mi amiga.

"No lo creo Bella" dijo sonriendo malignamente mirando a Edward "Tú" lo señaló "y tú" me señaló "tienen algo de que hablar, recuerda lo que hablamos hermanito, Enfócate." y sin más salió de la habitación.

No sé por que tenía la extraña sensación de que los hermanos Cullen sabían algo que yo no.

"¿Edward, tienes algo que decir a eso?" pregunté dandóme la vuelta.

Carrapeó y abrío la boca para hablar pero ningún sonido salío, sacudío su cabeza y en so rostro apareció una determinación siempre que le veía adoptar con sus pacientes.

Creo que sabía de que se trataba todo esto.

"Quiero que vengas a vivir a mi apartamento" dijo "conmigo."

Si, claro que sabía de que se trataba todo esto, tenía nombre y apellido.

Alice Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Na : **Aló, Hí, Hello, bonjour, ahoj, Hola a todas o todos! ¿Cómo la están pasando? Espero que bien, por que a mí me estan follando con evaluaciones. Sí, ése es el término correcto. Intenté de convencer a mi madre querida de que por favor me deje ir a Esparta, pero no entendió oh padres... En fín, espero que les halla gustado el capítulo y que les halla gustado la participación de Alice en el capítulo y lo rara que es Bella para todo, hace algunas cosas sin sentido... Que tendrán sentido más tarde, lo juro.

Si dejas un review ayudarás a Brit a encontrar su sexualidad.

Hasta Luego hermosas o hermosos (?) dependiendo. ¿Hay hombres de verdad leyendo esto? Si hay alguno ¿¡Quieres ser mi mejor amigo!

En fin Adieu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo cuatro**

¿Nunca tuvieron el impulso de asesinar a alguién lo más dolorosamente posible?

Por que yo sí.

Edward me miraba esperando una respuesta, aunque en realidad no me había preguntado nada había sido más una orden que otra cosa.

_"Quiero que vengas a vivir a mi apartamento, conmigo"_

Estúpida y traidora Alice, la maldigo a ella y a su gran bocota.

En este momento estaba tratando de encontrar la manera más fácil de escabullirme de la petición/órden de Edward, pero no encontraba manera de hacerlo, seguramente Alice le habría contado todo acerca el problema de la renovación del contrato con la Señora Keys.

Ahora me maldecía a mí por mi estúpida y gran bocota.

Idea, idea...algún problema que pueda hacer que Edward no quiera vivir conmigo por tiempo indefinido, teniéndome en su hogar como una estúpida e inservible piedra de cincuenta kilos*.

Podría decirle que era una extraterrestre que se dedicaba a comer humanos por la noche y que no podía vivir conmigo por que si no él sería mi botana y me quedaría sin jefe, por lo tanto sin trabajo.

Ugh, no.

Piensa, piensa, algo no tan desparatado Swan, tu puedes hacerlo.

¡Ya sé, Eureka!

"¡Brit!" practicamente grité "No vas a querer tener a un perro en tu departamento, lo juro se ensuciará como el mío...mi salón comedor esta totalmete inhabitable y sé que cuando llegue de trabajar todo el departamento estará destrosado." dije haciendo que la mentirosa de mi interior se sintiera totalmente orgullosa.

¡Tragáte esa pequeña duende hippie!

"Bella, prácticamente viví toda mi infancía con animales a mi alrededor"explicó"Alice adoraba a toda clase de criatura viviente, creo que con la experiencia de ser casi arrestados por poseer un tigre bengala en nuestro hogar estoy bastante preparado para un perro con problemas de sexualidad" dijó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ouch, no esperaba eso.

Otra excusa alguna que no pueda discutir.

"De verdad no quiero molestar, y no creo que a tu pareja le guste para nada que yo viva contigo, aparte no quiero escuchar lo que sea que hacen.." dije mientras lo veía sonreir

"Bella, no tengo novia, o novio, o esposa, o cualquier tipo de pareja" No sabía si sonreir o saltar por la ventana por que nada parecía servir.

"¡Soy un alien!" grité "como gente para mantenerme viva, vengo de un planeta muy lejano y no puedo vivir un solo día sin sangre humana para poder sobrevivir" expliqué pateticamente, Edward parecía divertido con todo esto.

"Y dime Bella/alien..¿De que planeta vienes exactamente?" preguntó aguantando la risa.

Planeta, planeta...¡Malditas clases de astromía!

"¡Melmac!"salté sacando la barbilla ¡Trágense esa profesor Barty y sus explicaciones de la formación de las estrellas!

Ahora Edward no podía aguantar la risa y se estaba tomando el estómago debido a las carcajadas.

"Y..."rió" me...imagino que también.." risa "...conoces a Alf."

¿No se me podría haber ocurrido otro nombre de planeta? Maldito Edward y su conocimiento por las series infantiles.

"¡Sí, él también toma sangre humana para mantenerse fuerte! ¿Por que piensas que tiene tanto pelo en su cuerpo! Puro substento humanoide." expliqué tratando de que por lo menos creyera la parte en la que yo era un extraterrestre chupasangre.

No lo hizo.

Cuando terminó de reir, se secó las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos debido a las risotadas y se dirigió a mí.

"Podemos hacer esto de dos maneras querida chica Alien" explicó sonriendo malignamente" puedes venir como una chica buena a mi apartamento y no protestar, o puedo llamar a Alice para que arregle ella misma el problema."

Mi fuerza de voluntad era fuerte, pero no tanto.

"Esta bien"suspiré" me mudaré a tu puto apartamento Pinky" dije mientras se alejaba "¡Pero solo temporalmente! Esperó que no llores cuando no tengas una sola gota de sangre en tu cuerpo" Grité mientras lo veía entrar en su oficina.

Su respuesta fue una sonora carcajada.

...

"¡Edward cuidado con la maldita caja, tiene mis lienzos"- grité

"¿Me estás llamando torpe?" preguntó sonriente mientras dejaba la caja en el piso

"Si no me hubieras obligado a vivir contigo, no tendría por que mudarme y no tendrías que cargar esas cajas y no tendría por que pedirte que tengas cuidado con mis lienzos" dije rápidamente haciendo que una sonrisa se plantara en su cara ¿Por que siempre sonreía? ¿Lo haría para mostrar su dientes insoportablemente blancos? ¿O tan sólo era idiota como pensé la primera vez que lo ví?

"Isabella Swan" dijo mirándome "Eres completamente absurda."

"¡Yo soy absurda! y claro ¿Quién obliga a quién a.. ¿Cómo sabes que mi nombre es Isabella?" pregunté. No me acordaba de habérle dicho mi nombre completo.

"Me imagino que no pensabas que no te investigaría aunque sea un poco antes de dejarte trabajar conmigo" me quedé totalmente de piedra al escuchar eso "Me lo dijo Alice" rió, haciéndome secar una gota de sudor en la frente. "y ahora tenemos que terminar con todo esto, quizás nos llevé toda la noche, no necesitas ir a trabajar mañana sé que tu jefe lo entenderá" dijo mientras volvía a tomar la caja y la llevaba hacía la puerta.

Edward se había ofrecido a ayudarme con la mudanza, algo a lo que yo me había opuesto totalmente, pero ¿mi opinión cuenta para los Cullen?...claro que no.

Todavía no era medianoche, Edward no había tenido muchos pacientes en el día de hoy todos tuvieron incovenientes para venir, muy extrañas explicaciones lo que me hacía pensar que quizás todo esto fuera algo planeado por los hermanos Cullen y mi horrible escena de esta mañana halla sido totalmente innecesaria.

Terminé de guardar el ejemplar de "Buscando a Alaska" en la caja donde tenía todos los ejemplares de lectura que me interezaban, siempre los libros eran buenos amigos en una tarde lluviosa.

"¿Bella, podemos ya bajar esa caja?" preguntó Edward detrás de mí.

"Emm...sí" respondí "tengo que terminar de guardar unas cosas más ¿Puedes llevar esta caja a tu auto? Por favor" pedí.

"Si, claro" dijo mientras tomaba la caja de mis manos y cruzaba la puerta del apartamento.

Fui al cuarto de baño y tome las pastillas que había en la gaveta y las metí en mi bolso de mano rápidamente. Terminé de guardar los objetos de higiene personal en la caja y cuando llegué en al comedor Edward me esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Por que sonríes?" pregunté, era una pregunta que venía amenazando con salir de mi boca durante mucho tiempo, y esta vez había salido sin filtro alguno.

Negó con la cabeza y evadió mi respuesta mientras seguía sonriendo y me preguntaba:

"¿Tienes todo?" asentí "Entonces podemos llevar las cosas en una primera vez y luego volver por las demas cosas" sugirió a lo que volví a asentir como un maldito robot hechizado por su sonrisa.

Bajamos las escaleras, ya que el ascensor estaba roto, junto con Brit que parecía totalmente divertida con todo el asunto de la mudanza, el apartamento de Edward no estaba muy lejos pero aún asi era en un barrio muy diferente al mío, las calles parecían más limpias y los edificios eran más lujosos.

Después de quince minutos de conducir hasta el departamento, finalmente llegamos. Y ¡Dios Santo! si que el lugar parecía costoso, no podría creer que iba a vivir aquí parecía que en cualquier momento un mayordomo de un nombre elegante vendría a preguntarme si quería cabiar o algo asi.

Edward me abrío la puerta cuando llegamos lo que me hizo sentir como si él fuera el mayordomo de nombre elegante. Le dí las gracias, y baje a Brit que había viajado en mi regazo, parecía estar en una especie de trance o tal vez solo quería dormir. Como era imposible que Brit siquiera se moviera la meti dentro de mi bolso cuidando de que tuviera suficiente aire para que no se sofocara ¡Es decir Paris Hilton siempre tenía su perro en su bolso! ¿No es así?

Tomamos las cajas del baúl,y parte del asiento trasero, del auto de Edward y entramos en en edificio.

"Oh mi dios" dije sin poder contenerme cuidando de que las cajas no se me cayeran con el asombro, Edward río a mi lado al ver mi expresión.

"¿Y Bella, que te parece tu nuevo hogar?" preguntó con sorna.

Le respondí con un gruñido y me adelante hacía el ascensor mientras notaba que el techo estaba decorado con las mismas pinturas que la Capilla Sixtina.

Malditos ricachones.

Edward abrío la puerta del ascensor, que era igual de absurdamente hermoso que todo el los siete pisos mientras yo observaba maravillada cada pequeño detalle de la cabina, todo parecía como tallado en oro ¿Quíen vivía aquí acaso la Reina de Inglaterra?

Cuando bajamos Edward me condujo por hacía una puerta, pensé que me encontraría con un apartamento ¡Pero no un Penthouse!

Mire a Edward y el me sonrío con verguenza.

"Mis abuelos eran algo asi como ricos... y mi familia cobró grandes herencias cuando ellos murieron"dijo quitando su abrigo y poniéndolo en el perchero.

Yo asentí mientras sacaba a Brit del bolso y le preguntaba a Edward donde se quedaría ella y me pidió que lo siguiera mientras tomaba a Brit en mis brazos, abrío una puerta donde se veía una pequeña habitación rosa que tenía todas las comodidades que un perro pequeño como Brit podía necesitar.

"Woo, woo, Espera un momento Pinky" dije mirándolo.

"Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, debo decirte que todo esto fue planeado por Alice, Punto." dijo rápidamente.

¿El hombre podía leer mi mente o algo?

"Puedes dejar a Brit aquí, Alice compró una maquina de comida creo que se llena por si misma o algo asi"

Dejé a Brit en el piso e inmediatamente salió corriendo hacía el pequeño almohadón, también rosa, que se encontraba al final de la habitación.

"¿Por qué la habitación es rosa?" pregunté "Eso confundirá más al pobre animal" Edward río mientras tomaba mi mano y me guiaba a otra parte del departamento..penthouse.

"Este es mi cuarto" dijo señalando una puerta azul que no abrió, en cambio abrío una puerta al lado de la de su habitación y entramos en otra.

Esta estaba pintada de un muy hermoso color verde esmeralda, había una cama muy grande en el medio y tenía una enorme colección de libros en una parte de la habitación. Perfecto para mí.

"El baño esta detrás de esa puerta" dijo señalando una puerta color blanco que se encontraba en frente de la habitación.

Dejamos mis cosas en el cuarto y cuando terminamos Edward tomo mi mano nuevamente y me guió hacía la cocina.

"¿Tienes hambre?" No pude responderle por que mi estómago gruñió mientras hacía la pregunta "Creo que ya tengo mi respuesta" me sonrojé no sabía si era por el hecho de que Edward todavía sostenía su mano fuertemente en la mía enviando corrientes eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo eso me pasaba por tocar a una de las personas más atractivas que hubiera conocido nunca.

"¿Que te gustaría cenar?" preguntó mientras sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaban en los míos

"Tienes ojos muy bonitos" dije sin pensar ¿Que carajo estaba mal conmigo?

"Oh, según Esme son como los de mi madre" parecía algo triste.

"¿Quién es Esme?" pregunté.

"Mi tía, o madre adoptiva. Mis padres biólogicos murieron cuando tenía tres años " dijo rápidamente escapando de mi mirdafa. Dios mío ¿Eso significaba que Alice y él..? "Entonces que te gustaría comer, no tengo mucho quizás pueda hacer un sandwich o podríamos encargar una pizza, de verdad apesto cocinando" dijo avergonzado.

"Entonces tienes suerte de que tu compañera sepa cocinar Pinky" dije para levantar su humor, una sonrisa se plantó en su cara. Dios santo sus dientes parecían los de un modelo de...bueno de dientes.

Me puse a trabajar y en menos de veinte minutos tenía listos unos spagettis con salsa, la verdad es que la salsa de tomate ya lista se había convertido en una bendición siempre la usaba para cocinarle a Charlie. Comimos en silencio, no era un silencio para nada incómodo con Edward nada me hacía sentir incómoda era como sí... todo estuviera bien.

Terminamos de comer y Edward se ofrecío a ayudarme a lavar los platos,él secaba y yo lavaba. Era como casi siempre hacía con Charlie, Edward parecío ver al raro en mi expresión por que preguntó

"¿Que sucede Bella?" Había terminado de secar el vaso y lo había guardado en la gaveta mientras me observaba con su mirada penetrante. Sinceramente no tenía por que esconderle esto es decir si él me había contado algo personal como que no recordaba a sus padres yo no podía decirle _nada _y dejarlo pasar.

"Mi padre murío hace unos años" dije mientras sentía como mis ojos se empañaban "Lo siento, yo solo... esto era algo que siempre hacíamos juntos y yo solo...Lo siento"

Edward quitó el plato que estaba lavando de mis manos y me miro fijamente mientras tomaba mi mojada muñeca con su otra mano.

"No lo sientas Bella, es totalmente normal que te sientas así" dijo penetrándome con su mirada esmeralda."¿Psicólogo recuerdas?" preguntó mientras soltaba mi muñeca y se señalaba.

Reí mientras terminábamos con las demás cosas que teníamos que lavar.

"Debemos ir por las demás cosas" asentí mientras sentía que un bostezo saliera de mi boca involuntariamente. "Estas cansada, quédate aquí a descansar yo puedo con lo demás, no era mucho" antes de que pudiera decir algo me interrumpió "No, de verdad puedo solo y por favor no digas nada sobre extraterrestres y plantetas lejanos por que sólo conseguiras que me ría" dijo burlonamente "puedes poner tu ropa a lavar en el lavarropas que esta por allí" señaló una puerta.

"Muchas gracias Edward, de verdad por todo" dije rindiéndome.

"De nada chica café" dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla "Te quiero dormida cuando llegue"

"Si Pinky" dije burlándolo, si él podía hacer chistes yo también.

Río mientras se separaba de mí y abandonaba la habitación. Escuché el ruido de la puerta principal cerrarse y fuí corriendo hacía la habitación de Edward, tenía que sacarme esta duda ahora mismo.

Llegué a la puerta azul y la abrí con cuidado, por suerte no estaba cerrada con llave, entré caminando con las puntas de los pies ¿Pero quién me escucharía? Dios Swan estas siendo idiota, caminé a paso normal hacía el baño de Edward mientras observaba su gran colección de Cd´s y el piaño que ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación junto con su gran cama dorada.

Entré al baño y me dirigí hacía la mesilla donde estaba el espejo junto con los productos de higiene, me dí una gran decepción al darme cuenta de que la pasta dental de Edward era exactamente la misma que yo utilizaba.

No abría solución mágica para tener dientes de centellantes.

Salí de la habitación de Edward y me dirigí a la mía me dí un baño rápido para sacarme el sudor que había quedado gracias a trabajar toda la tarde, y parte de la noche, salí del baño y me puse un pijama si puede llamarse así a una gran camiseta que me llegaba por abajo de las rodillas y tomé las ropas que había usado antes.

Fuí hacía donde Edward me había dicho que estaba el lavarropas y entré en la pequeña habitación de lavado. El lavarropas era enorme creo que fácilmente entraría parada, bueno quizás Alice sí.

Arrojé la ropa mientras colocaba el jabón en polvo y los demás productos que había en el pequeño cajón de madera, puse bastantes y en mucha cantidad, tenían muy buen aroma y si mi ropa olía así quizás vivir con Edward tendría grandes ventajas.

Cerré la tapa, y miré el teclado insegura de que botones tocar, me decidí por unos que centellaban en azul, la maquina empezó a vibrar, mientras hacía ese sonido tan particular que solo los lavarropas hacían. Supuse que en unos quince minutos la ropa estaría lista así que me propuse hacer galletas, sí se que había comido hace menos de media hora pero de verdad se me antojaban en este momento. Las preparé rápidamente, y limpie todo, luego las puse en el horno y fui a la habitación de lavado para ver si la ropa ya estaba limpia, entré y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que sucedía.

"Oh Santa mierda" grité mientras veía como salía espuma de la tapa de la maquina, corrí hacia ella mientras trataba de empujar las burbujas blancas dentro del lavarropas intentando arreglar lo que sea que halla hecho mal.

"Vamos amigo, por favor" dije aprentando más botones, cosa que hizo que saliera más espuma de la maquina. "¡Vamos, por favor!, Edward va a matarme y echarme de la casa, no tengo más planes" dice poniendo mis manos en mi cara haciendome tragar por la boca y los ojos la espuma que estaba en ellas.

Tosí mientras trataba de sacarme la espuma de la cara, cuando pude ver algo caminé hacía el interruptor para poder apagar la maquina pero me resbalé y caí al piso, mi espalda golpeó fuertemente la parte de adelante del lavarropas.

"¿Bella que pa..? ¡Oh Dios mío" dijo Edward mirándo la montaña de espuma en la que yo estaba atrapada.

"¿Los lavarropas pueden tener rabia?" pregunté mientras más espuma salía de mi boca.

...

"Por lo menos no tuve que bañarme" dijo Edward secándose el pelo con una toalla marrón mientras con la otra mano me acercaba otra.

Sequé mi cabello y enrrosque la toalla a mi cabeza mientras miraba mis pies desnudos.

"Edward de verdad lo siento, no hace un día que estoy aquí y ya eh roto tu lavarropas" dije tratando de no llorar.

Tomó mi barbilla con sus manos y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

"Bella de verdad, esta bien" me consoló "Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie intentaba volar mi casa en pedazos" dijo haciendome reir.

"Es solo que..." intenté decir pero fuí cortada por una mano en mis labios.

"De verdad, te digo que esta bien no es como si no pudieras cometer un error aparte de todo fui yo quien casi te obligo a vivir aquí así que la culpa si es que fueras una especie de terrorista" rió "Ahora vamos a dormir, tengo que despertarme temprano"

"¿Quieres decir _tenemos_?" alzé una ceja.

"No, señorita" dijo tratando de parecer severo " De verdad hoy fue un día muy largo y puedo apañarmelas solo mañana, es decir estuve sin secretaría por bastante tiempo creo que un día no me matara, nada de peros" dijo.

"Bien" dije enojada levantandome del sillón "Haré lo que digas Pinky, pero solo te doy el gusto hoy"

"No pediría más" dijo levantando la mano para acariciar mi mejilla, cerré los ojos ante la sensación que su piel hacía sentir en la mía, bajó su mano rápidamente. Demasiado rápido "Debemos" carraspeó "ir a dormir"

"Si" susurré mientras salia casi corriendo a la habitación. Tome mi bolso, buscando las pastillas que había metido allí esta tarde metí dos en mi boca mientras sentía la extraña opresión en mi garganta por tomarlas sin algún líquido.

Me metí en la cama, y trate de consiliar en sueño, pero cuando estaba cerca de dormirme sentía como un extraño olor a quemado entraba en mis fosas nasales.

"Oh mi dios" Grité saltando de la cama y corriendo hacía la puerta, Edward también estaba fuera con su pijama al parecer el también estaba por ir a dormir.

"¿Bella, sientes ese olor? pareciera que algo se estuviera quemando.." dijo pensativamente.

"¡Yo, cocina, galletas!" grite mientras salía corriendo a la cocina y veía como una nube de humo salía del horno. "Oh mierda, mierda, mierda" grité

Edward entró en la habitación y tomó el extintor que estaba en la pared y abría la puerta del horno mientras una nube, ahora de polvo blanco, llenaba enteramente la cocina.

"Sinceramente hubiera preferido que fueras un extraterrestre chupasangre" dijo Edward desde algún lugar de la neblina blanca.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **Mi capítulo preferido, definitivamente. Lo malo es que Bella se dió cuenta de que no hay secreto para dientes blancos, de verdad me divertí escribiendo esa parte. ¿Qué les pareció todo lo que hizo Bella en la casa de Edward? ¡Y debo decirles que sólo esta empezando!

Creen que sea necesario meter un lemmon, yo creo que podría hacerlo. Aunque no sea tan...gráfico. Dejénme sus opiniones.

Ya saben, si les gusto Comenten y si no les gustó tambien comenten!

AilinTilin.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco.

...

Me desperté con la extraña sensación de no estar en mi habitación.

Y no lo estaba.

Me tomó un momento procesar que estaba en la casa de Edward y que estaba durmiendo en la más cómoda y mullida cama del mundo. También recordé que hoy no tenía que ir a trabajar ya que Edward me había dicho, obligado sería más acertado, para que me quedara en su.. nuestro departamento a "descansar".

Me estiré en la cama mientras sentía como mis musculos se tensaban y solté un largo bostezo, ahora que estaba sola podía hacerlo sin preocuparme de que nadie me viera.

Cada vez que dormia bien, las pesadillas no hacían acto de presencía, eso hacía que mi humor mejorara notablemente durante el día.

Me llamé a mi misma perezosa y me levanté de la cama, fuí al cuarto de baño para poder lavarme el rostro y los dientes, le sonreí al espejo y abrí la boca a más no poder para poder observar mis dientes, la verdad es que no estaban amarillos pero los de Edward me hacían sentir como si mi boca fuera un excusado.

Tome mi cepillo dientes, puse una gran cantidad de pasta en él, y cepillé mis dientes hasta que mis encias sangraron, a continuación tome un vaso con agua y me enjuague los restos de pasta que habían quedado en mi boca. Abrí la boca exageradamente de nuevo y no pude ver ningún cambio.

Decepcionada salí del cuarto de baño e hize la cama en menos de quince minutos, luego acomodé mi poca ropa en el gigante armario de madera, sinceramente necesitaría algo para llenarlo mi ropa no ocupaba la mitad del ropero.

Mi estómago gruñió y al ver la hora en el reloj que estaba encima de la mesa de luz casi se me salen los ojos por las cuencas, las doce y media del mediodía.

Pensé que quizás el reloj de Edward estuviera roto, pero lo chequee con mi celular y me di cuenta de que en verdad era tan tarde.

Salí de la habitación para comer algo, y me dirigí a la cocina donde se escuchaban ruidos extraños, parecía que alguién estuviera golpeando algo.

Me asomé por la puerta y ví a un hombre gigante agachado enfrente del refrigerador tomando comida y metiéndola a una mochila que tenía a su lado. ¡Un ladrón!

No sabía que hacer, Edward no volvería hasta las seis de la tarde y yo no podía arriesgarme a salir corriendo por la puerta, por que quizás no este solo. Mi corazón estaba latiendo fuera de mi pecho, el hombre gigante ahora se había levantado y se había sentado en la silla de la cocina, comiendo tranquilamente.

Visualice con cuidado, un jarrón con flores secas al otro lado del pasillo donde yo estaba vigilando y me dije "Es ahora o nunca Swan" y salí corriendo para tomar el el florero. Pero como siempre la suerte estaba de mi lado y caí estrepitosamente contra el jarrón haciéndo que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

"¿Hay alguién ahi?" escuché que preguntaba el tipo. Decidí quedarme callada y no hacer ningún ruido.

Escuché unos pasos ruidos y me preparé para lo que serían los últimos momentos de Isabella Swan.

"¡No tengo tarjeta de crédito y guardo mi correspondencia por que tengo miedo a que roben mi identidad!" le grité al tipo que me veía con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el hombre riendóse.

"Siempre creí que Peter Pan era pedófilo y que raptaba a niños pequeños, y me hurgué la nariz hasta los quince años" dijé rápidamente admitiendo las cosas que siempre quise decir.

"¿Algo más que quieras decir?" dijo partiendóse de risa. Yo no le veía nada gracioso, pero claro para el era gracioso. Iba a matarme lentamente.

"¡No me mate por favor!" grité arrodillandome ante él y levantándo mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

"Oh, tu debes ser la chica café" levanté la cabeza con asombro "Yo soy Emmett Cullen, el hermano mayor de Edward" dijo tendiendome la mano con una sonrisa burlona.

Cullen tenía que ser.

...

"Entonces dijo que tenía miedo de que le robaran la indentidad" soltó Emmett mientras sentía toda la sangre de mi cuerpo irse hasta mi rostro.

Edward y Alice empezaron a reir junto a Emmett que se estaba destornillando de la risa en el piso. Malditos traidores ¿Yo que sabía que el hombre gigante podía ser hermano de Edward?

Cuando todos pararon de reirse, Edward observó a Emmett levantándo una ceja.

"¿Que hacías aquí Emmett?, y Dios solo sabe como has entrado" inquirió.

"Eddie" dijo haciéndo que Edward enrojeciera a más no poder ¿Así que no le gustaba ese apodo? Necesitaba anotar eso "Cuando tu pareja te corre de tu casa, y te deja sin sexo por..."

"¡No necesito saber eso!" gritó Edward enrojeciendo más.

"Bien, bien hermanito tú sabes no te haría nada mal tener un poco de.."

"¡Emmett!"

"Bien, mi hermosa Rosalie" Asi que el era el novio de Rosalie, yo todavía no había podido conocerla pero en palabras de Alice, ella era alguién de buen corazón pero un poco dura y díficil de conocer. "me hecho de casa, y no tenía dinero para comer y me dije 'Emmett, tienes las llaves del departamento del casto e inmaculado de tu hermanito que seguro tiene algo para comer' y aqui estoy"

"¿Como tenías las llaves de mi apartamento?" pregunto Edward.

"Alice me las dió, me dijo que entrara cuando quisiera" dijo Emmett como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Alice..."

"Edward, hermanito tengo que pasar al baño ya vuelvo" y salió corriendo en la dirección totalmente contraría a la del baño. Edward suspiró mientras sostenía su cabeza en sus manos.

"¿Es así de... impulsivo todo el tiempo?" pregunté mirando a Edward

"Desearía que no" dijo resignado negando con la cabeza.

"¡Oh, no sabrías como divertirte sin mí!" grito Emmett tomando la cabeza de Edward y pasando el puño de la mano en su cabello.

"Verdaderamente Emmett, ahora tengo un nuevo entretenimiento" dijo Edward cuando Emmett lo soltó "Ayer Bella consiguío hacer casí explotar mi lavarropas y quemar mi horno en menos de una hora" dijo mirándome "Eso es algo que tú nunca lograste hacer"

"Sin contar que rompí tu florero" dije hundiéndome en el sillón mientras enrojecía nuevamente.

"Wow Bella" admiró Emmett "Cuando crezca quiero ser como tú" dijo haciéndonos reir a Edward y a mí.

"Emmett, ¿Cómo vas a irte?" pregunto Edward "¿Has venido en tu auto siquiera?"

"Oh no, vine caminando" respondió mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo. "No puedo encontrar mi celular" dijo mientras revisaba en su mochila.

"Puedo llamar al teléfono para que suene" Edward parecía querer verdaderamente que Emmet se fuera lo más rápido posible " ¿No estaba en vibrador o sí?"

"No, no estaba" dijo revolviendo su mochila "Puede estar en la cocina, estaba allí cuando escuche a esta pequeña tratar de atraparme" mis mejillas volvían a estar de un fuerte color carmesí.

Fuimos hasta la cocina, Alice se nos unío Edward le dío una mirada de 'Hablaremos luego' y se dispuso a marcar el número de Emmett.

Madonna empezó a escucharse desde algún lugar de la habitación, Edward estaba demasiado shockeado por el tono que su hermano había elejido para él.

"¿Like a virgin?" dijo Edward en un tono un poco más fino del habitual.

"No te quejes, Alice elijió ése para cuando llamas, para mí era mejor 'Single Ladies' o las Spice Girls" dijo Emmett mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador y sacaba de él un pequeño aparato negro, lo pusó en su oreja para hablar con Edward.

"I didn´t lost how I was until I found you.." cantó al auricular.

"Vas." murmuró Edward antes de que los dos se echaran a correr por todo el apartamento.

"¿Entonces te comiste los mocos hasta los quince?" preguntó Alice sonriendo.

Bufé, malditos Cullen malditos sean.

...

"Wow Eddie, te has excedido" dijo Emmett tocándose el hombro en el que Edward le había dado un puñetazo

"Eso te dara mejores ideas para elegir tus ringtones" dijo Edward llevando el vaso de refresco a su boca.

"Eso te dará mejores ideas para elegir tus ringtones" imitió Emmett burlonamente mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular y emitía un grito ahogado "¡Quince llamadas de Rosalie!" gritó tomándome de los hombros y sacudiéndome "Me dejará sin sexo por más tiempo, por favor Chica café no dejes que lo haga."

"¡Emmett vas a dejarla sin un brazo!" gritó Edward arráncando los brazos de Emmett de mi hombros rápidamente "¿Y ella en que podrá ayudarte?" preguntó levántando una ceja.

Emmett se dejó caer en el sillón a mi lado y sentí como todo éste se movía. Emmett parecía a punto de llorar, tenía los ojos brillosos y su labio inferior sobresalía más que el otro era una imagén enternecedora.

"Oh Emmett" dije poniendo una mano en su hombro, lo conocía desde hace poco, en realidad no lo conocía, pero él así como todos los hermanos Cullen se habían ganado mi cariño en poco tiempo "Estoy seguro de que Rosalie podrá..." esta era una de las conversaciones más incómodas que tuve nunca "¿recapacitar?" sonó más como una pregunta.

Edward decidió interrumpirme.

"Siempre sucede lo mismo Bella, no debes preocuparte" dijo tomando más de su refresco.

"Si Emmett tienes que dejar de ser un idiota, tus planetas estan totalmente desalineados" dijo Alice mientras tenía a Brit en sus brazos.

"¿Edward?" preguntó Emmett.

"¿Qué Emmett?" dijo con fastidio Edward.

"¿Puedo quedarme a cenar?" inquirió cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho, rogando.

"Emmett, hace menos de seis horas has vaciado mi refrigerador y ¿todavía tienes hambre?" Edward se había levantado para tomar el vaso que había dejado en la pequeña mesa.

"No es solo por la comida Eddie" Edward hizo una mueca de dolor "Si no que si Rosie viene aquí, no va a asesinarme enfrente de todos ustedes, y tambien tenía pensado que ustedes quizás pudieran.."Carraspeó, y nos observó "quiero casarme con Rose"

Creo de todo el tiempo que conocía a Alice nunca la oí gritar tan alto antes.

"¿Qué?" dijeron Edward y Alice al mismo tiempo, solo que sus expresiones eran totalmente diferentes la de Alice era felicidad pura, mientras que la de Edward era de preocupación, mezclada con sorpresa.

"Si, yo..." dijo Emmett mirando sus pies "Creo que ella es la mujer de mi vida hermanos, quiero vivir toda mi vida con ella, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y creo que es hora de dar el gran paso." terminó en un susurro.

"¡Wow Emmett por fín te has decidido a dejar de ser un idiota!" gritó Alice mientras dejaba a Brit en el piso y abrazaba a su hermano mientras éste le daba vueltas.

Edward parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, su mirada parecía perdida en algún punto de la habitación seguramente la noticia lo había sorprendido. Yo sinceramente no sabía que hacer, es decir acabo de conocer al tipo, pensé que era un ladrón y había intentado nockearlo con un jarrón que debía decirle 'Felicitaciones chico gigante espero que tus hijos sean capeones de boxeo' Bueno quizás eso era algo largo..

Los gritos de Alice me hicieron salir de mi ensoñación.

"¡Pero no puedes hacer eso ahora!" dijo saltando de un lado al otro "Es decir, ella esta enojada contigo, y todos sabemos que Rosalie enojada no es la persona más compasiva del mundo"

"Sí Alice tienes razón debería hacer algo más...romántico" dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo "Por cierto éste es el anillo" dijo sacándo un diamante del tamano de mi puño de la parte trasera de su pantalón.

"¡Oh Emmett, es hermoso!" exclamó "¿No es verdad Bella?" preguntó mirándome.

Mis conocimientos acerca de joyería hacían que los anillos que venían en la caja de cereales se sintieran como joyas de la reina, así que decidí por hacer el comentarío que cualquier persona normal haría.

"Hermoso, verdaderamente lindo...con todo el brillo que tiene ahi" señalé mientras me enrojecía por quedar como una idiota.

Las caras de Emmett y Alice eran de pura confución mientras que Edward parecía por echarse a reir estruendosamente. Le lanzé una mirada que decía 'Una palabra y te asesino Pinky' lo que hizo que soltara una tos que escondía su carcajada, viejo truco.

"Eh.. si" Alice parecía estar pensando en algo "¿Y si cenamos todos aquí? Yo puedo llamar a Jazz y tu a Rosalie" dijo saltando de un lado al otro.

"Oh Esperen" dijo Edward desde el otro lado de la habitación con Brit en los brazos " ¿Quién dijo que yo quería cenar con ustedes, en mi casa?" preguntó.

"Oh claro tu quieres tener a Bella para tí solo" dijo Emmett levantando las cejas mientras chocaba los cinco con Alice por lo bajo. Creo que Edward y yo estábamos en un tono de rojo que alarmaría a cualquier cardiólogo.

"Edward vamos no seas tan aburrido, nuestras vacaciones empiezan en poco tiempo necesitamos divertirnos" dijo Alice repronchando a Edward que en este momento trataba de que Brit no se le saliera de los brazos.

" esta bien llama al demente de tu novio y a la neurótica de su hermana si quieres" dijo saliendo de la habitación con mal humor.

"¿Me parece o alguién esta en 'sus días'?" dijo Emmett haciéndonos reir.

"¡Escuché eso idiota!" gritó Edward desde otra habitación del apartamento.

...

"¿Entonces cómo se conocieron tu y Jasper?" pregunté mientras colocaba los vasos en la mesa.

"Él como sabes es el hermano de Rose, un día él fue a casa de mis padres y fue tan sólo un segundo" dijo sonriendo soñadoramente "Le pregunte por que me había hecho esperar y él dijo que lo sentía, yo sabía que él estaba en algún lugar esperando por mí y cuando lo ví tan solo lo supe" dijo mientras arreglaba la punta del mantel.

"Wow, la verdad es que eso parece muy romántico" dije conteniendo un suspiro.

"Y espera a escuchar la historia de Rosalie y Emmett, él único que no tiene una buena historia es.." de repente escuchamos a Emmett gritar desde la cocina.

"¡Edward abre la puerta debe ser Rosalie y Jasper!" estoy segura de que la fuerza de su voz hizo temblar una ciudad entera al otro lado del mundo.

Creo que escuché a Edward decir algo así como 'Invaden mi hogar, roban mi comida, y quieren que también abra las puertas"

Alice me arrastró hacia la puerta principal donde Edward se encontraba saludando a dos espécimenes rubios, el chico que supuse que era Jasper era muy alto y con el pelo hasta los hombros, la mujer era alta aunque no exageradamente y era increíblemente hermosa.

Jasper miró a Alice y se abrazaron mientras él le daba vueltas en el aire mientras Edward y Alice los observaban con una sonrisa. Cuando los enamorados terminaron su 'saludo' Alice tomo a Jasper de la mano y se acercaron a mí.

"Jasper, ella es Bella mi nueva mejor amiga" dijo haciéndonos reir "Tu sabes la que trabaja con Edward" wow esa era una buena descripción, hubiera sido peor que.."Oh también pensó que Edward y Emmett eran ladrones aunque ahora que lo pienso...ella pensó que Emmett era un asesino serial que intentaba entrar en la casa de Edward por ningún motivo y también intento.." Dios mío no la permitas seguir.

"Alice creo que estas avergonzando a Bella" le corrigió Jasper tiernamente.

"Gracias Dios...digo Jasper" dije tomando su mano "es un gusto conocerte" sonreí.

"Es un gusto conocerte a tí también" Alice dijo algo sobre llamar al repartidor de pizza y se alejó con Jasper de la mano.

Edward y Rosalie se acercaron a mí ahora, dios mío la mujer era mucho más hermosa de cerca, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules que mostraban total desagrado ante mi presencía ¿Yo le había hecho algo? Quizás era por el hecho de que había llamado su espo...novio un delincuente. Pero es decir que suponía que debía pensar ¡En tipo estaba mentiendo comida en su mochila!

"Hola Rosalie, soy Bella" expliqué alargando mi mano, esperando la suya...Cosa que nunca llegó.

"Si, eso lo suponía" dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica cruzando su rostro. "¿Edward dónde esta Emmett?" dijo mientras yo juntaba mis manos, sintiendo una picazón horrible junto con una sensación de mareo.

"El esta en la cocina" dijo Edward secamente mientras Rosalie casi corría a la otra parte del apartamento "¿Bella, estas bien?"

"Yo, bien sí" dije tratando de buscar estabilidad en su brazo "Tan solo me mareé" lo tranquilizé.

"¿Y eso te pasa muy seguido?" preguntó alzando uan ceja, en este momento sentía que mis neuronas bailaban la macarena en mi cerebro.

Solté el brazo de Edward y caminé tambaleandome hacía el comedor donde Alice y Jasper hablaban animadamente.

"¿Bella estas bien? estas pálida bueno más de lo normal" dijo Alice levántandose de la silla y poniendo su mano en mi muñeca y mirando su reloj.

"Alice, eso lo hacen con gente agonizante ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?" dije tomando su brazo y alejandola de donde estaban Edward y Jasper.

"¿Que sucede Bella? en un momento parecías feliz y ahora estás pálida y pareces triste.."

"¿Alguien le dijo a Rosalie algo sobre malo sobre mí, o insinuó algo o..?" pregunté mientras sentía las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos, no debía dejar que esto me controlara pero era más fuerte que yo.

"¡No Bella! es decir Edward siempre habla sobre tí y yo no me quedo atrás pero, no decimos nada que pueda hacerte quedar mal, excepto quizás tu conocimiento sobre lavarropas, pero no creo que Rosalie piense algo malo por eso" dijo cálmandome.

"Creo que me odia" dije sintiendo las lágrimas caerse por mis mejillas mientras le contaba a Alice lo sucedido.

"No parece nada que Rosalie haría, ¿No tomar tu mano e ignorarte? eso parece mas digno de Irina o algo así" comentó pensativamente.

"Bien, tan solo quería preguntarte eso sinceramente no creo que sea bueno que alguien me odie sin conocerme" dije secando mis lágrimas.

"Oh bella por todas las estrellas en el espacio ¿Por que piensas que te odia?" pregunto abrazándome.

"Quizás este en mi ADN, ya sabes que todas las rubias me odien."

* * *

><p>Na: ¡Niñas! ¿Cómo estan? Yo bien, creo.. más y más evaluciones. Este fue otro de mis capitulos favoritos de escribir, posiblemente a partir de ahora tarde un poco más con las actualizaciones, aunque los reviews cuentan mucho con eso también. Estoy teniendo un problema horrible con los capítulos, nose si lo notaron pero todo esta muy junto! y no encuentro la forma de separarlo ¬¬

Si quieren contactarte conmigo, mandar un PM, twitter, msn...etc.

Adios pequeñas (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis**

...

...

Amaba la pizza. Dios, la adoraba.

Pero en este momento, sentía como si pudiera vomitar si tocaba una porción más.

Estaba sentada en la mesa, escuchando como todos mantenían conversaciones mientras comía y mantenía mi mirada en mi plato que parecía ser la octava maravilla del mundo.

No entendía por que Rosalie me odiaba, por que sí. . O todo esto podría ser parte de un programa de televisión y en cualquier momento me entegarían una gran cantidad de dinero por soportar tanto tiempo con una persona que tiraba dagas con los ojos cada vez que levanta la mirada.

"¿Bella te gusta la pizza?" preguntó Jasper mientras examinaba mi plato, asentí mientras juntaba mis manos en mi regazo."Oh, que bien por que no la has tocado" señaló mi plato. No me había dado cuenta de que solamente le había dado un mordisco a la pizza.

Tomé rápidamente la porción con mis manos y le dí una gran mordida ante la mirada divertida de todos, menos de...si de Rosalie que como desde hace media hora seguía en la tarea de querer asesinarme con su mirada.

Edward parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, tocaba su comida y sólo respondía una pregunta cuando alguien se la hacía directamente, no parecía querer mantener una coversación con nadie. Quise preguntarle por que estaba así pero dudaba que fuera a conestarme sinceramente enfrente de toda su familia.

"¿Entonces Bella..." empezó Rosalie mirándome, si posiblemente me preguntaría a que era alérgica o a que le tengo fobia...para buscar maneras de torturarme antes de asesinarme."Cómo se conocieron Edward y tú?" dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Sinceramente no sabía a donde iba todo esto.

"Yo...lo conocí en una cafetería" dije para simplificar las cosas, Edward levantó la mirada con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, le envié una mirada que decía 'Agregas algo y te mato Pinky'.

"Oh, ¿y en la cafetería le pediste que fuera tu secretaría Edward? Es algo muy arriesgado y más traerla a tu casa, una total desconocida..." dijo Rosalie ignorándome completamente mirándo a Edward que la miraba sorprendida.

"Estoy totalmente seguro de que Bella es una buena persona Rosalie" dijo calmadamente mirándome, ¡Toma ésa rubia!

"Si, Edward conosco totalmente tu juicio para juzgar personas..." antes de que pudiera agregar algo se escuchó un ruido de un vidrio romperse y todos nos giramos a ver a Alice que miraba hacía abajo con una expresión de horror, bastante fingida.

"¡Oh, se me ah caído el vaso que descuidada! ¿Bella puedes acompañarme a la cocina a buscar algo para limpiar esto?" preguntó.

¡Duende al rescate!

Asentí mientras me levantaba de la silla y la seguía hasta la cocina mientras escuchaba las voces de Rosalie y Edward discutir fuermente. Nunca había visto a Pinky de esta forma, siempre mostraba una actitud serena y sonriente, hasta con sus más complicados pacientes.

"¡Oh Bella lo siento tanto! Ella no suele ser así" dijo Alice cuando llegamos a la cocina "Rosalie se volvió muy sobreprotectora con Edward, él es como su hermano menor"

"Yo no sabía..." dije mientras sentía otro mareo y me tomaba de la mesada de la cocina para mentenerme en pie.

"¿Bella te sientes bien?" preguntó Alice acercándose a mí.

"Sí, sólo un mareo" dije tomando una respiración profunda.

Me lanzó una mirada reprovatoría pero no agregó nada más sobre el tema, parecío recordar algo y me observo.

"Bella, disculpa esto pero Edward y tú estan muy ocupados como para poder cuidar de Brit y en hogar yo tengo un pequeño parque donde él podrá estar..." no termino la frase.

"¿Alice estas segura?" pregunté. No quería causarle más problemas de los que ya le había ocasionado.

"Si verdaderamente creo que Brit estará mejor en mi hogar" dijo.

Sinceramente iba a extrañar al pequeño con problemas de definición sexual pero después de todo yo sabía que no era una buena dueña para el perro, es más ni siquiera sabía donde estaba ahora.

Un ruido fuerte me sacó de mis pensamientos, parecia la de una puerta cerrándose bruscamente, Alice y yo nos miramos extrañadas y fuimos rápidamente a la salan donde nos encontramos a un Edward tomándose la cara con las manos, notablemente frustrado y a un Jasper que lo miraba si ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Alice me dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

"Voy a ir a buscar a Brit" dijo dando la vuelta y caminando rápidamente, Jasper la siguió. Yo miré a Edward, no podía ver la expresión que tenía en su rostro pero me imaginaba que no era buena.

Pobre pinky ¿Qué le habra dicho Rosalie para que este así? ¿Tuve yo la culpa?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Jasper y Alice aparecieron detrás mio con Brit en sus brazos, Edward levanto la cabeza y se sorprendió al verme allí. Le sonreí, él no me correspondió.

"Entonces Edward.." dijo Alice mirándolo "No se si sabes pero vamos a llevarnos a Brit a nuestro hogar" termino mirándo hacia abajo, Edward no dijo nada su rostro parecía inmutable ninguna expresión podía verse sólo nos observaba."¿Estas bien con eso?" preguntó Alice.

Edward asintió lentamente y pude ver como sus ojos parecían más húmedos. Soportaría que un niño llore, soportaría que miles de niños lloracen por un dulce, soportaría ver a un osito cariñosito, pero por favor Pinky no lo hagas.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro, yo todavía no entendía lo que Rosalie le podría haber dicho como para que se encontrase en ése estado; parecía un niño pequeño, uno que quería abrazar y nunca dejar ir.

Alice y Jasper salieron con un asentimiento de cabeza, llevandose a Brit con ellos. Yo sinceramente sólo tenía en mente la expresión desgarrada de Edward en frente mio, él siempre parecía una persona fuerte y buena no cabía en mi mente que alguna vez pudiera verlo de esa forma.

Parecía tan roto.

Escuché el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, y me acerqué a él lentamente.

¿Debería hablarle, decirle algo, contarle un chiste?

'Iban dos globos caminando por el desierto y...'

¡No, eso no funcionaría!

Ahora estaba sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos, parecía que no notaba que yo estaba allí. Perfecto, podía escapar ahora...

¡No, no podía escapar! No podía hacerle éso, él me había acobijado en su hogar y me había dado trabajo.

Me acerqué lentamente a él y sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía, elvolví mis brazos al rededor de su cintura. Cerré los ojos para no ver su expresión, pero pude sentir como se congeló ante mi abrazo, estuvimos así por unos segundos hasta que decidió responder poniendo sus brazos en mi cintura.

Nunca había abrazado a alguién fuera de mi familia antes, y debía admitir que se sentía muy bien.

Creo que Pinky me gusta.

Pero también creo que hay algo extraño en él.

...

...

Las cosas habían ido bastante bien desde esa tortuosa cena en el apartamento, Rosalie y yo no nos habíamos visto o por lo menos hablado. Un día salí de la oficina de Edward y me encontré a Rosalie buscando unos papeles, la mirada que me regaló me dió a enteder que no me quería allí.

No lo pensé los dos veces antes de salir.

Irina seguía igual de insoportable y rubia que siempre, sus comentarios seguían siendo igual de hirientes y vacíos de inteligencia como siempre. Si fueran algo más ingeniosos quizás los escucharía con mayor entusiasmo y hasta probablemente contestaría. Pero tratándose de Irina...

Las cosas con Edward habían estado un tanto...diferentes.

Habíamos hablado pocas veces y las veces que habíamos cruzado palabra difícilmente respondían lo que quería saber. ¿Qué mierda sucedía con él?

Siempre cambiaba de tema, o no respondía, o se excusaba diciendo que tenía que ir a tal o cual lugar, en fín excusas de niño de dos años es más creo que un niño de dos años inventaría una mejor excusa que él.

Estaba en la recepción leyendo unos cuentos de Sthepen King, donde aparecía un hombre con un desorden obsesivo compulsivo. Algo que le podría interezar a Edward, él en algún momento me comentó, cuando no era un jodido zombie, que la enfermedad mental que más le intrigaba era esa.

Mejor ni le hablaría del cuento, viendo su 'temperamento' últimamente no creo que sea una buena idea.

Un joven se acercó a mi escritorio, cerré el libro rápidamente y dirigí mi mirada a él.

"Hola ¿qué tal?" me saludó, sus ojos eran de un color negro intenso. Asentí en forma de saludo y le pregunté a quien buscaba.

"Yo...emmh ¿Esta Edward aquí?" preguntó algo inseguro. Levanté una ceja, nunca había visto a este joven moreno antes, si lo hubiera visto antes probablemente lo recordaría su aspecto físico es algo que dificilmente pueda olvidarse.

"Si, ¿tienes una cita?" sacudió su cabeza, en negación "¿Cómo te llamas?" El hombre parecía verdaderamente desesperado.

"Black...Jacob Black" dijo en un susurro.

¿Quién era el Agente 007?

Me levanté rápidamente y me excuse mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la oficina de Edward. Llamé suavemente a la puerte y escuche un leve 'pase' del otro lado.

Pinky estaba sentado mostrando unos dibujos en blanco y negro a una pequeña niña con el cabello rubio y platinado que caía armoniosamente sobre sus hombros, la expresión de su rostro era totalmente perdida, parecía vivir en otro mundo, otro planeta.

Julie.

Una niña que había perdido a su madre, nunca había conocido a su padre y había quedado sola en este mundo había pasado por bastantes problemas legales y sentimentales que habían hecho que desarrollara aún más su enfermedad. Autismo.

Nunca la había escuchado hablar, siempre mantenía una mirada de lejanía hacía todos lados. Su asistente social era un idiota que la trataba como si ella también lo fuera, no soportaba a ese tipo.

"Hola Julie" saludé. Ningún cambio sucedió en la niña ella tan sólo se quedo mirando el dibujo que Edward sostenía en su mano. "Edward hay un tal Jacob Black fuera, parece muy urgido a hablar contigo ¿Qué hago?"

Pinky parecía sorprendido pero hizo un asentió y me dijo que lo hiciera especial y que lo atendería lo más rápido posible en cuanto terminara con Julie.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la sala de recepción nuevamente mientras Jacob estaba ¿ordenando los lápices de mi escritorio?

"¿Se-se-señor Black?" se dió la vuelta pareciendo totalmente avergonzado.

"Disculpe, le ruego me disculpe" pidió "¿Edward esta disponible?" preguntó.

"Si, va a antenderlo cuando termine con su paciente. Por favor tome asiento" dije apuntando a los sillones. Asintío no sin antes darle una última mirada a los lápices del escritorio.

Raro.

Suspire y me senté en el escritorio donde todos los lapices estaban ordenados por tamaño y color.

...

...

* * *

><p>Na: Definitivamente un capítulo horroroso, perdón pero no estoy feliz con el resultado. Lo tenía que hacer, por que era necesario algunas cosas; pero si era por mí diaj diaj diaj. Bien estoy enferma y con muuucho dolor de cabeza y esto es lo que sale.

¿Les gusta la historia? ¿Quieren que la continúe? Ya no se que hacer...

Bien, si no les molesta pasense por mi otra historia 'Tourniquet' que es totalmente diferente a esto pero creo que... leánlo y digáme ¿Vale?

Review hermosas, es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no.

Una confundida, enferma y migrañosa:

AilinTilin


End file.
